


Sleepless Nights

by HolyTrinity



Category: 2NE1, GOT7
Genre: Multi, Shifters, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark kicks his feet, staring up at the sky thoughtfully. There hasn't been much for him to do these past years and Mark, honestly, is getting lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mark kicks his feet, staring up at the sky thoughtfully. There hasn't been much for him to do these past years and Mark, honestly, is getting lonely. He doesn't have a coven nor does he have a mate. He's alone, and he's never felt it as much as he does right now, especially considering his Sire is on vacation. As it is, he's lived a pretty long life and he's enjoyed it, but right now, it feels like something's missing. He just doesn't know what it is.

Mark sighs as he stares up at the stars. Humans would only see the cloudy night but Mark can see much more than them. He can see the stars twinkling brightly from above, as clear as if they were right before his face. He loves looking up at the stars, he doesn't have to think about anything when he does it.

After a while though, Mark looks down. He can look at the stars for days on end but at the end of the day, he still has things to do. Eating is one of them. Down on the street, young adults are going to and fro. To Mark, they're like bugs, or more like cattle considering his diet. All of them are way younger than Mark although plenty of them don't seem like it.

He wonders what it is that brought him to Seoul. The covens here don't bother him as long as he doesn't leave any dead bodies in his wake. They're better than the French coven, that's for sure. Mark had no idea what they were on, it was probably something in the blood there. Those guys were always aggressive, even towards each other.

Mark keeps swinging his feet as he takes in the street. His place isn't that far from several clubs. All of them are within walking distance, so the sidewalks are very busy and the parking lots are full. It is around eleven at night. Mark inhales, smelling the alcohol, the cologne and perfume, the misery, lust, and most importantly, the blood.

Clubs are always fun to go to whenever he needs to feed. He's quite up there concerning age so Mark doesn't need to feed often, but when he does, it's always nice to have a club nearby. So, Mark hops up and goes about getting dressed. His hunting includes seduction, really just to make sure he's still got it. And he does.

At the club, it's easy to garner attention. Mark simply goes to the middle of the club and dances. He makes sure to move at a human's pace otherwise things could get ugly. Most humans don't know about the supernatural creatures that go bump in the night and tend to sleep during the day.

Despite popular belief, vampires can go out in the daytime, they're just more active at night. It doesn't help that when a vampire chooses to sleep, they sleep like the dead. That's kind of how the rumor started really.

Mark gets attention from all genders and his pick of the night is a beautiful woman with beautiful brown skin. She tells him she is from India, here for school. Mark has been to India so he wonders what Seoul has to offer that India doesn't. Then again, the last time he was in India, he didn't stick around that long. It was way too humid for him. So he didn't really learn that much about the country.

She smells good, like spice. Luckily, she hasn't been drinking or doing any drugs. That could actually carry on to Mark if he drinks from them. He doesn't have firsthand experience, but he's seen a vampire wigged out on cocaine and it was not a fun time. So, Mark always checks that his prey is clean. Alcohol he can deal with, potentially addictive drugs, no.

The woman is all smiles and laughter as Mark talks her into coming with him. He feeds from her in the bathroom and leaves her unconscious body there. It's easy to clean up her wound and leave. He knows her friends will find her and take her home, probably with the assumption that she drank too much. The girl will agree with that observation.

Full and content, Mark saunters out of the club. He doesn't head for home, instead, he just walks. He has no clear destination in mind, but he realizes that is actually a problem when he smells something different. Mark stops walking, goes completely still as he tries to figure out what he's smelling.

The smell itself isn't bad or anything, quite the opposite. It's the sweet smell of wood burning, like a bonfire, and a masculine musk Mark can't pinpoint. Mark frowns, looking around. Seoul is large with plenty of districts in it and he's just walked into someone's territory. It definitely isn't any of the covens, they choose either popular or wealthy places.

Mark inhales again. It isn't the wolves. They smell wild and although this smell has a wildness to it, it doesn't match. It doesn't have the smell of blood to it. Mark has no idea why all wolves seem to smell like their last kill, but that's what his nose always smells. Mark doesn't stick around even if he doesn't know who's territory he's invading.

He doesn't want to figure out what the scent belongs to. He's curious because it's unknown, but Mark doesn't feel like tempting fate. It's hard to kill a vampire, but it isn't impossible. He glances around, not smelling the owner of the scent before he turns and backtracks. He hadn't even realized how far he'd went until he gets back home.

For the next couple days, Mark's a mixture of nervous and curious. Whoever's territory he'd ventured in, they had to know he'd been there. He wonders if they'll follow his scent, but he hasn't noticed anything. Until he does.

About a week later, Mark's calmed down and goes about his normal night. He showers, dries his hair and then he gets dressed. He does his hair quickly before putting on several accessories. He's dressed to impress, but it's all for naught because when he opens his door to leave, the upper half of a body droops in.

Mark stares at the body for a very long time before he steps out and looks around. No one's there but the smell of burning wood is present. It isn't fresh so the body's been sitting out front for a while. However, Mark can hear the heartbeat, no matter how slow it was.

The man, because it's definitely an unconscious man, is just leaning against his door. He looks young, smells pretty nice under the smell of whatever creature has brought him to Mark's door. Mark realizes the reason no one has called the police or something is because the guy looks as if he's passed out. There's even a bottle of Ciroc in his hand.

However, the alcohol isn't open. Mark takes that in as he picks it up. No, it's full, as if it'd been bought very recently. It smells like burning wood too. Mark blinks several times before looking around again. Whoever's dropped the unconcious man on Mark's doorstep is long gone, in and out without Mark noticing.

That worries him but he is also very intrigued. So, he takes the man and the bottle inside. He puts the bottle on the counter in his barely used kitchen before dropping the man on his very white couch. Mark crosses his arms as he looks the man over.

He's pretty, has a strong heartbeat despite being unconscious. If anything, it seems like he's sleeping, not like he's been knocked out. There isn't any type of note or anything, just the man, the alcohol, and the scent. Mark decides to accept it for what it was, a gift.

When he's done, he opens the bottle, the strong smell immediately gracing his enhanced senses. He isn't a Vodka guy, it always put him on his ass. That doesn't stop him from making the guy drink it.

He gives him light sips, rubbing his throat so he'll swallow. He doesn't give him a lot though, just enough to make his passing out and headache seem legit instead of being knocked out. When he finishes up, he puts him right back outside, putting the bottle right back in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on, Mark has no idea what to do. He isn't sure if he is supposed to return the favor or not. In fact, he still isn't sure if the guy was a gift or not. Nothing had been wrong with his blood or anything, it was perfectly fine. Mark already knows this creature isn't a vampire and they also aren't a wolf, so what is it and what does it want with Mark?

He doesn't allow himself to mull over it too much. Instead, he decides the night is still young and he isn't going to stay inside. He has to change his outfit though because he had dressed to go clubbing, but now he's just going out. By the time he goes outside, the guy is long gone.

Mark shrugs and goes about his business. He heads in the opposite direction of the taken territory. Instead, he turns left and just starts walking. He doesn't have a destination in mind but at least he knows that covens are in this area, not mysterious supernaturals. Vampires, or at least other vampires to Mark, don't have smells. Unless, of course, they've been feeding. Then, they smell like blood and whatever their prey had been wearing.

He'd heard that vampires smelled cold to wolves. For them, it's more of a feeling than a smell. A wolf had explained it as that first hit of cold air after opening the freezer. Another had told him they smelled like what a brain freeze felt like. Mark prefers the former considering he remembers brain freezes and they aren't fun. Mark likes to think that he's fun.

About an hour later, BamBam finds him. BamBam is a very vicious little thing. He's from Thailand and had been changed somewhere in Bangkok. So, he forever looks like an adorable young teen. Mark is frozen at twenty, it works for him.

"Hello Bam," Mark says. BamBam, who has just started walking next to him, having pulled away from some shadow or another, smiles at him. "Hello," he greets. They walk together for a bit before BamBam sniffs him.

"What do you smell like?" he asks, head tipped to the side curiously. "No idea," Mark replies, shrugging. BamBam makes a noise before looping his arm with Mark's. Then, he's steering him in a different direction. Mark follows along and before long, he's entering a gate that circles a large estate.

Inside, vampires lounge everywhere. They notice him and send him flirtatious smiles, which Mark ignores. BamBam takes him to the living room where Chaerin is. She's the coven leader here. There are several in Seoul and her coven's the second largest one.

Chaerin's reclining on one of the many loveseats in the room, a woman at her feet. No one's sitting next to Chaerin but there's one girl standing behind her love seat and slightly to the right. Minzy's Chaerin's firstborn and her self-appointed bodyguard. It helps that Chaerin is Minzy's master so she'll do anything Chaerin asks of her.

"Mark," Chaerin purrs, her voice smoky and sensual. BamBam and Mark stop slightly before Chaerin and Mark takes in her little court. There aren't as many vampires in this room as there are in the room before this one. Chaerin does prefer less noise when conducting business.

Her love seat's at the back of the room, the only one facing the door. There are several couches, love seats, and cushions along the way to Chaerin's seat, all of them perfectly set across from each other. Each seat's taken by a vampire and most of them have humans at their feet, willing blood slaves.

"CL," Mark says. There's a hiss from somewhere behind him but it stops when Chaerin raises her hand. Mark's not in her coven therefore he doesn't need to call her Your Majesty or some other royal title.

"It has been a while," Chaerin says. Mark shrugs, glancing down at BamBam who pulls away to take a seat, the closest one to Chaerin on the right side. Despite his young appearance, BamBam is in very high regard in this coven. Vicious and adorable, BamBam is a force to be reckoned with.

"I was on a midnight stroll and BamBam found me," Mark says. Chaerin smiles in amusement, reaching down to run her fingers through the human's hair. The human has a rather euphoric expression on her face as Chaerin pets her. Chaerin had probably fed not too long ago.

"Sounds boring. I'm more curious as to when you'll pick a coven," Chaerin muses, glancing at Mark from beneath hooded eyes. Mark looks down at the pefect marble floor. Despite frequent movement, there isn't a single scuff to be seen.

"I don't need a coven," Mark says. He's pretty sure someone growled, sounding like a pissed off lion but Mark doesn't care. He doesn't need to have a coven. Vampires aren't like wolves, they don't need others.

However, it helps being in big numbers, but Mark doesn't care for such things. He just wants to live his immortal life and enjoy himself. Joining a coven is like being in a monarchy, or more like tyranny, and Mark much prefers solidarity.

"All vampires need a coven eventually," Chaerin replies, civil as always. As proclaimed Queen of her coven, she tries to make herself seem as perfect as possible. Mark hasn't seen her lose her temper yet.

"No, not really. I don't much care for Council meetings and being told what to do. The only person I follow is my Sire and he's off in the Bahamas right now," Mark says, waving his hand. Chaerin raises a brow at this, all of them definitely seeing the irony in such a location.

"And you don't wish to have a master? To be a master?" Chaerin asks, gaze roving over Mark's figure. Mark shakes his head. "Don't like being tied down, which is exactly why coven life isn't the life for me. Always have to say where I'm going. Can't just uproot and go. I don't need a master and I doubt I'll be taking on any children or siring any, anytime soon," Mark admits.

"I understand, but if you ever wish to join a coven, I will welcome you," Chaerin says, the same thing she always says whenever BamBam randomly finds him. Although Mark gets the feeling it's not random at all.

The vicious little thing is manipulative too. Mark nods and waves, ignoring the hiss of anger that he doesn't bow as he goes. Chaerin is not his Queen, she's just a vampire handing out fliers Mark has denied time and time again.

Back outside, Mark turns and heads home. He doubts BamBam will come hunt him down. The vampires know where he lives. They may be scentless but Mark isn't hiding from anyone. He might travel a lot, but that's just his hobby.

When Mark gets home, there aren't any surprises on his doorstep. He's not sure why he's disappointed. Instead of thinking about it, he gets his mail and heads inside. He doesn't actually need the light on, but he turns it on anyway and slips out of his shoes. He tosses the mail down on the counter before going to change into his pajamas. The sun was going to be up soon and Mark is one of the vampires who enjoys sleeping.

He comes back, grabbed his mail, and curls up on his soft couch. He got a card from his Sire, Aaron, who can easily call him but seems to like wasting trees. The card itself is a Hallmark card with kittens on it. Mark isn't sure why Aaron even sent it because, besides the little poem, there's nothing else.

Aaron doesn't write anything. However, Mark gets the feeling it's Aaron's way of letting Mark know he's remembered. Mark shuffles over and adds the card to his vast collection, all from Aaron.

He curls up on his couch again, digging his toes into the plush cushion. He ends up watching Adult Swim which turns into Toonami considering it's Saturday. Mark grabs a pillow and hugs it close to his chest as he sleepily takes in the animated show. He ends up falling asleep around the time Cartoon Network announces its return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark's Sire is Aaron Yan


	3. Chapter 3

When he wakes up, it's about five in the evening. Mark yawns and rolls up into a sitting position. He looks around blearily before getting up. He scratches at his stomach as he heads to his room, getting dressed for the night.

Outside, there aren't any presents nor is the scent of the mysterious creature present. Mark huffs and hops down the three steps to the sidewalk. He twirls his key ring along his finger before getting into his car. He's got a destination in mind this time. He needs to get some shopping done.

Mark goes all out when he arrives at a good shopping area with vendors lining the street. It feels kind of like a parade, but for items and not dancers or something. Mark visits each one, humming to himself. He buys a few CDs, as if he doesn't have a perfectly functioning iPod, and gets these pretty silk curtains. They're white, just like his couch, carpet, and pretty much all of his items.

He finds a store that sells covers and other things and falls in love with this large fluffy white one that looks like it'll fit perfectly on Mark's bed. He buys a matching one that he's going to drape over the couch. There's also these pretty little throw pillows that are white and the softest things Mark's touched since ever. They're like marshmallows and Mark must have them.

He loads up his car and heads for a different street where he buys plenty of things he doesn't really need. The most important things are the feeder fish and squid that cost a pretty penny simply because he busy a lot of them. Mark doesn't mind though, he has a lot of money thanks to his Sire. Mark hums to himself as he loads up his car. When it's all said and done, Mark is back at home, decorating his house.

When he's done, he goes to the aquarium. It's in his room and it takes up all four walls save for the exit and the closet. His house is large but the bathroom is in the hallway, not the bedroom.

Mark has a lot of fish and he enjoys watching all of them. The aquarium is long and tall with plenty of space for the species to hide and do what they need to. He has two chain cat-sharks that are nocturnal like him.

He also has two Axolotl, one is albino which means it's golden, and the other is pale pink. He has three very colorful Discus, a group of colorful Malawi Cichlid, and two Arowanas. Those two were the big eaters, but all of them need to be fed.

All of them are rather large and keep to their own parts of the aquarium. They're all rather big so they won't try to eat each other. Mark goes around, filling the spaces with the filler fish and squid. He closes the tanks after and throws away the bags the fish came in. By the time he returns, some of the fish are hunting. The chain cat-sharks are also doing their thing.

All three of the Discus recognize him in their own little way and Mark sits on his bed and watches them do their thing. It's interesting, watching them hunt. It helps that they're all beautiful in their own little way. Mark's favorite are the cat sharks, and it makes it better that they're nocturnal like him.

About a week later, Mark is being stalked by a wolf. It's annoying really and Mark really doesn't feel like fighting tonight. However, the wolf is following him and there's really nothing he can do about it. So, he leads it to an alleyway that's big enough for what might go down.

When he turns, he sees a large timber wolf stalking out of the darkness. Mark watches it carefully, wondering if it's threatening or not. Its ears aren't down and it doesn't look like it wants to tear Mark apart. That doesn't stop him from being wary.

The wolf stops moving after a moment, bright yellow eyes staring at him. At least it's not an alpha, that would just be Mark's luck. The wolf growls at Mark and Mark growls right back although, apparently, his kind sound more like lions. It still gets the point across though.

The wolf stops and stares at him. Then, it sniffs at the air. And then, Mark watches as it curls its upper lip, teeth visible. The wolf's tongue slips out, just hanging there and Mark frowns, putting his hands on his hips. The nerve.

"Are you laughing at me you little shit?" Mark asks, and the wolf does it again. Mark rolls his eyes and turns away from the wolf. However, the wolf follows him and before Mark knows it, a human is standing next to him.

"Hey Mark," Jackson says, bouncing next to him. "Jackson," Mark greets, reaching over to punch the wolf in his side. Jackson whines, shifting away before glaring at him, rubbing his tender side that's already healing.

"What was that for?" Jackson demands, pouting. "You laughed at me, you shit. I know what flehmen means and I'm not a girl!" Mark exclaims, waving his fist at Jackson. The wolf shifts away, showing his neck to him. Mark isn't a wolf, but he was powerful enough to make Jackson show throat, or belly, whichever is more convenient.

"Sorry," Jackson says, but he doesn't sound sorry at all. "By the way, I've meaning to ask, why the hell do you smell like a cat?" Jackson demands. "What are you talking about?" Mark asks, walking into Jackson's favorite restaurant. He always sniffs Mark out when he's in the area so he can get Mark to pay for his dinner. Mark has yet to say no.

When they're seated, Jackson leans forward and sniffs at Mark before sitting back. "It's old, but you smell like a cat," Jackson says, tilting his head to the side. Mark looks at himself as if he could see the scent or something.

"I haven't been near a cat Jackson," Mark says. "Well, not a regular cat. You smell like a big cat, a shifter," he says, sniffs again. Mark, of course, recalls his little situation not too long ago. He leans forward, waits until the waitress leaves.

"Well, that explains it," Mark says. "Explains what?" Jackson asks, grabbing the tongs. Mark tells him about walking into someone's territory and then bringing up the body that showed up on his doorstep afterwards.

"What does that even mean?" Mark asks afterwards. "I dunno. It's a cat thing to bring dead things to people. I'm more of a dig up a bone wolf myself," Jackson says, grinning at Mark. "You ass, this is serious. I haven't seen this supe at all and they stopped coming around after," Mark explains, confused.

"I'm not sure, like I said, I'm not a cat. Maybe the body was an invite to return, balls in your court or some shit," Jackson says, waving the tongs before flipping over the meat. He picks up one that is still on the plate, uncooked, and eats it. Mark doesn't care, has literally watched Jackson hunt before. Mark has no intentions of complaining.

Mark thinks about it. It kind of makes sense, offering him a meal. Mark's not really sure honestly, but it's a good explanation.

"Or maybe they want to eat you for invading their territory and that's their way of luring you out," Jackson adds. Mark punches him. "Ow, Ge!" Jackson exclaims, holding his arm. Mark glares at him, crossing his arms petulantly.

"Asshole," Mark grumbles. Jackson pouts but stops as the meat starts to sizzle. Mark glares at the meat like it's done something to him, but it's better than freaking Jackson out by glaring at him. Vampires tend to show their real eye color when emotions get wild. Jackson has, on more than one occasion, called them the pits of hell. Mark always takes it as an insult.

"I'm going to go with the former," Mark says thoughtfully. "What?" Jackson asks, mouth stuffed with meat. "With this shifter. Maybe it was a gift and the ball is in my court," Mark explains.

"Ge, what if they want to eat you?" Jackson asks. Mark gives him a flat look. "Vampires don't really taste good Jackson," Mark says. "Don't knock it till you try it," Jackson replies. "How the hell do you think I became a vampire?" Mark asks. Jackson stares at him for a moment before nodding. "True," he says.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Shortly after that, Mark pays for Jackson's meal and they go their separate ways. Jackson gives another warning that Mark ignores before he runs off. Mark considers going home first, but he changes direction and heads for the taken territory.

He gets there rather quickly, mostly because he puts a little vampire speed in it. He knows he's there when the scent hits him. It's stronger now, which means the cat must've been in the area at some point. Mark walks around, careful and cautious. This isn't his territory so he can't just walk around like he owns it.

This part of town is nice, but it's no Hongdae. If anything, it seems to be mostly shops and neighborhoods. That doesn't stop Mark from walking around. It's nighttime so the place isn't as lively as it could be. Mark sees a few cars, either heading home or heading to work, it all depends. He ends up in Seoul forest completely on accident. It's nighttime so he just walks along.

He doesn't expect to see anyone there, but there is. There's a guy sitting on one of the benches along the path, reclining like he's sitting on a very expensive couch or something. As Mark inhales, it doesn't take him long to realize this is the shifter. So, he gets closer. He goes slowly so the guy can hear him coming, but the shifter doesn't react at all, doesn't even move.

Mark is literally standing before the man, so he takes him in. The guy is probably tall, judging by the amount of leg on display. His arms, which are draped over the top of the bench, are lined with muscles. He's wearing a sleeveless hoodie so Mark can't really get a feel on if he's as muscular there as his arms. He's got black hair and sharp features, well groomed eyebrows with twin beauty marks under his left eyebrow.

"So, was that a gift or are you trying to eat me?" Mark asks when it becomes clear the guy is probably ignoring him. The guy opens his eyes and out of every color Mark was expecting, pale green is not one of them. They're sparkling like jewels and Mark is a little stunned.

"I was starting to lose hope," the guy purrs, with a hint of an accent, completely ignoring Mark's question as he sits up. Mark watches how fluidly he moves, how his muscles bunch and relax and it hits him that he is definitely in the presence of an apex predator. He just can't figure out which one this guy is yet.

"Sit," the guy says, patting the seat next to him. Mark eyes it for a bit before giving in. He figures he could handle himself if push comes to shove. So, he sits. The guy doesn't say anything when he does, just smiles this lazy little smile at him before going back to his lounging. He tips his head back and closes his eyes, and that's it. They just sit there. Mark is surprised to find he isn't bored or it isn't awkward.

"I don't eat vampires," the guy says after about a good ten minutes of him breathing. Mark doesn't breathe, doesn't even remember what it was like. He had been staring at the stars like he loves doing. He doesn't look away from the stars when the guy speaks either. He figures the guy hasn't even opened his eyes.

"Me neither," Mark says. The guy huffs and Mark decides that's him showing amusement. "I've never met a vampire in person before, hence the gift," the guy says after another long moment of silence. Mark doesn't mind. He likes this.

"Thanks. I enjoyed it although I'm not much of a Vodka guy," he says. At this, he feels the shifter turning to look at him, his gaze a whole new intensity Mark's never experienced before. When Mark looks, those pale green eyes are entirely focused on him. The guy also looks a little offended.

"How can you not like Vodka?" the guy asks, brows furrowed. Mark shrugs. "I was a light weight in my human life. Now when I drink from humans who drink Vodka, I'm laid out for days. Vampire hangovers are a real thing," Mark says. The guy sniffs in disdain before going back to his original position, closing his eyes.

"Weakling," he huffs and Mark would flush if he had proper bloodflow. He doesn't and he's very thankful for it. "Shifters can drink all they want and not be affected," Mark grouses, crossing his arms. He is not pouting, except he is. The shifter huffs again and shakes his head.

"Wolves can get drunk if they lace it with some wolfsbane," he says, "but Vodka gets me warm." Mark nods thoughtfully.

"So, what was the guy for? A gift?" Mark asks. The guy shrugs, a fluid motion that definitely distracts Mark before he turns to look back up at the stars. "I have never encountered a vampire before. I do not know the proper etiquette," he says. Well, that made sense.

"Well normally, you greet them, introduce yourself. If they're aggressive and stay that way then, I don't think a body will help. I definitely appreciated the sentiment, I didn't have to hunt," Mark says. The shifter hums and Mark realizes they still haven't introduced themselves.

"I'm Mark by the way," he says. "My name is Jaebum, you can call me JB if you like," the shifter replies. Mark nods, glad names have finally been exchanged.

"So, do you have a pack, er, pride?" Mark asks, turning to look at him. Jaebum opens his eyes again, pale green eyes twinkling. "You do not know what I am," he says. It's not a question. "No. My friend said cat but, I don't think he knows for sure," Mark says. Jaebum hums, leaning in to sniff Mark.

"A dog," he says, leaning back. "Wolf actually. Does he stink," Mark asks, noticing the way Jaebum moves. "No, although dog does not suit you," Jaebum says, looking him over thoughtfully.

"Suit me?" Mark asks. "Yes," and Jaebum doesn't elaborate. "And what do you think would be better?" Mark asks. Jaebum's eyes seem to look even brighter as he smiles lazily. "Me," he purrs, easily and fluidly. Mark's stunned and so he just stares. Jaebum's lazy smile remains as he tips his head back, closing his eyes again. He sighs, completely relaxed, and even stretches a little.

"You just learned my name," Mark says after a long moment, not really having much else to say. "And you just learned mine, but you were curious enough to come find me," Jaebum replies. Mark can't argue that.

"Do you do this to everyone you meet?" Mark asks, curious. "No, just a pretty vampire that intrigues me, even when he smells like dog," Jaebum says, still entirely at ease. Mark looks at Jaebum for a long time in thought. Out of all the things he'd expected when he came into foreign territory, being hit on was not it. However, he finds that he actually doesn't mind.

"So, what are you offering?" Mark asks after a moment. "Do vampires wine and dine?" Jaebum asks instead. "Well, some of us enjoy the finer things, but it's not like we can eat human food," Mark says. "And if I found someone high end you could feed from?" Jaebum asks. "Well, that'd be nice. What do you want from me? Steak?" Mark asks.

"That would be nice, but I do enjoy hunting for myself. Do you like wine?" Jaebum asks. Mark shrugs, not really having an opinion on it. He realizes shortly after that Jaebum cannot see him. "It's nice. I get a little giggly when I feed from someone who's had too many glasses," Mark says.

"Giggly? Cute," Jaebum says, amused. "You know, it sounds like you're amping up to take me out on a date," Mark says. Jaebum hums, even shrugs. "I might. Like I said, you intrigue me," Jaebum says.

"And if you don't intrigue me?" Mark asks. Jaebum tilts his head, opening one eye to look at Mark. He has this smug look on his face that is barely noticeable really, but Mark can see it, and he can tell he's been made. "If I didn't, you wouldn't have come looking for me. You wouldn't be sitting next to me as I ask what you like for our date," Jaebum says.

"And who says we're going on a date?" Mark asks, once again thankful that he can't blush. "No one, yet," Jaebum replies. Mark wonders why this guy is so at ease when he's basically asking Mark on a date. It appears as if he doesn't expect to be rejected.

"You're really smooth, y'know that?" Mark asks. "I have my moments. So, what time are you free?" Jaebum asks. Mark blinks several times, wondering how they'd even gotten to this point so quickly. "I'm more active at night, I usually wake up around five," Mark says, thoughtful.

"Mm, so, your version of dinnertime would be?" Jaebum asks. "Midnight or later. I'm usually inside before two," Mark says. "And how often do you feed?" Jaebum asks. "Every month or so. Sometimes two," Mark says. Jaebum hums some more.

"Then dinner isn't going to work. What's your view on movies?" Jaebum asks. "I like movies. There's a Lotte Cinema in my district," Mark says. "Your district being all of Gwangjin?" Jaebum asks. "Yes," Mark agrees, nodding.

"Then I'll take you to the movies," Jaebum says. "I didn't agree," Mark says. Jaebum lets out a low laugh that makes Mark sit up. Jaebum stands, all fluid and sensual. It's infuriating because Mark can tell he's not even trying. However, watching his muscles bunch and flex as he moves is not helping anything.

"Wear something casual," Jaebum says, stretching. His hoodie rises enough for Mark to get a glimpse of golden skin that's all muscle. Mark's a little dazed and it takes him a moment to realize Jaebum is walking away.

"Wait, you didn't even pick a day, or a time," Mark calls after him. Jaebum waves a hand, high enough for Mark to see. "It'll be a surprise," Jaebum replies. He doesn't even raise his voice, knowing Mark can hear him. And just like that, Jaebum is gone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Cats, they do their own thing, move to the tune of their own music," Jackson says, two nights later. They're in Hongdae again and Mark is treating him to dinner, again. Mark taps his fingers on the table, head tilted in thought.

"Seriously? All feline shifters are like that?" Mark asks. "Pretty much. I met a bobcat shifter before, dude, when I say skittish, I mean it. But, I hear they're great in the sack. I'm not a cat guy, so I can't say," Jackson says, poking at the meat with his bare hands. The waiter is long gone so he doesn't pretend to consider the tongs necessary.

"Shouldn't he have a pride or whatever cats call groups?" Mark asks. "Dunno. Lions do, some bobcats stick together. I think it depends on what kind of cat they are. I met this tiger shifter before out in Hong Kong, real cool guy unless you make him mad. He liked being by himself. He didn't smell like your cat. More like dumplings," Jackson says, actually looking thoughtful.

"So, all I know is he's not a lion, a bobcat, or a tiger," Mark says, counting on his fingers. "How tall is he?" Jackson asks. "My height, maybe taller," Mark says. "Then that takes out lynx, serval, cougar, ocelot, and snow leopards. They tend to be shorties, cute ones though," Jackson says helpfully.

Mark doesn't stick around for long after that. He pays for Jackson's dinner and then walks home. He only uses his car when he's going shopping. He doesn't want to turn any heads by just carrying large TV sets and the like home.

He shoves his hands in his pockets as he walks, wondering what he's going to do today. Jaebum hasn't shown up and Mark's starting to wonder if he ever will. Then again, he was the one who initiated the flirting.

He gets home a little before ten and is pleasantly surprised to see Jaebum lounging on his steps. Mark pauses for a moment, takes him in. Jaebum is sitting similar to when they met for the first time. Mark wonders if he always lounges like that, like he's perfectly at ease all the time. Maybe, as an apex predator, he has nothing to worry about.

"Well hello there," Mark says, moving towards him, "hope you weren't waiting for long." Jaebum tilts his head towards Mark's voice but doesn't actually open his eyes until Mark's in front of him. "No actually. I just got here," Jaebum says. "You smell like dog," Jaebum informs him.

"Wolf, and I was out in Hongdae with my friend," Mark says. Jaebum hums and looks Mark over. "Are you ready to go?" Jaebum asks. "What? Now?" Mark asks, frowning. "No, after you take a shower," Jaebum says. "A shower? Why would I do that?" "Because you smell like dog. Wolf," Jaebum says before Mark can correct him.

"I thought you said it doesn't stink," Mark replies. "I also said it doesn't suit you," Jaebum says. Mark huffs, unable to argue that point. "Okay, fine. Do you want to come inside?" Mark asks, nodding towards his door. "Sure," Jaebum says. His movements are just as fluid and sensual as last time and he stands slightly taller than Mark.

"After you," he says, pale green eyes filled with amusement. Mark huffs at him and goes up the stairs. He hadn't realized how warm Jaebum was because with the shifter standing behind him, it feels like he's standing near a bonfire, smells like it too.

Mark lets them in and slips out of his shoes. Jaebum follows suit. "Make yourself at home I guess," Mark says, going off to his room. He can't hear Jaebum move, but he's more focused on getting clothes. He passes the living room to get to the bathroom and he sees Jaebum out on the balcony. He decides to let him do his thing as he goes to shower.

When he gets out, Jaebum isn't on the balcony anymore. He's not in the kitchen or the living room. Mark would think he'd left, but it still smells like him. He finds him in his bedroom. Jaebum is crouched down, watching Mark's fish.

"I wouldn't have picked you as a fish person," Jaebum says. "Hey, I have two sharks and amphibians," Mark complains, coming over. "I know, the golden one was smiling at me," Jaebum says. "That's just how their face is," Mark says, shrugging. "The sharks are cute," Jaebum says. "You're not the kind of cat that tries to eat fish, are you?" Mark asks. Jaebum stands and Mark does the same.

"I don't _try_ to do anything. Ready?" Jaebum asks, pale green eyes taking in Mark's attire. "As I'll ever be. What movie are we going to see?" Mark asks. "We'll pick when we get there," Jaebum says. Mark can work with that.

They walk to the cinema and Mark really likes it. Neither of them are big talkers, but their silence is very comfortable. At the cinema, they find that it's not all that full. It is really late so Mark's not that surprised. Jaebum waves his hands at the movie options before looking at Mark.

"Pick a movie, any movie," he says. Mark looks over all of them before glancing at Jaebum. He seems perfectly relaxed, without a care in the world. Mark picks the Minions movie. Jaebum laughs, sweeps Mark over towards the food section, and proceeds to nearly buy it out. Jaebum, apparently, really likes nachos with extra extra meat, several large cups of water that has more ice than water, and a shit ton of candy. Mark might be half in love.

"Do you like nachos?" Jaebum asks when they're sitting down. They picked the middle considering the theater is more on the empty side. Mark looks at Jaebum thoughtfully. Jaebum's looking forward and from this angle, his eyes reflect the light like a cat. He is a cat shifter even if Mark hasn't figured out what he is yet.

"I can't eat food," Mark answers. "Not what I asked," Jaebum replies. "I tried it once and liked it before it came back up. Why?" Mark asks. Jaebum just shrugs and starts eating. Despite the messy array of chips and meat, Jaebum isn't a messy eater.

The carefully selected previews are coming to an end when Jaebum says, "Hey." When Mark turns, Jaebum is kissing him. Mark's so caught off guard, he just goes with it. When he comes to himself, he may or may not moan and allow Jaebum to do as he pleases.

Mark now realizes Jaebum's intent because he tastes like nachos, as if Mark's eating it for himself without the immediate need to throw it right back up. When Jaebum pulls away, he just watches Mark pull himself back together.

"Oh," Mark says, blinking rapidly. "Do you like skittles?" Jaebum asks, lazy smile on his lips as he waves the box. Mark immediately says yes even if he's never had one before in his life. He realizes then, that Jaebum bought all those items for the exact purpose of making out with Mark after eating them.

The water, as it turns out, is to clear up the last thing Jaebum ate so the things don't mix together. It works rather well and before the night is out, Mark is acquainted with literally all of the candy the cinema has to offer. His favorite is the Hershey's kisses and the Reese's cups.

When it's all said and done, Mark doesn't really remember the movie as much as he remembers Jaebum's tongue coaxing his out to play. Honestly, it was all background noise to Jaebum getting real close and personal with Mark's mouth, not that Mark's complaining because he found himself doing the same. 

Afterwards, Mark kind of expects, hopes really, that Jaebum will finish what he started, but that is not the plan. Instead, he walks Mark home, all nice like, and kisses him until Mark's so hard it hurts. Then, he sniffs at his neck, shoots him that lazy smile of his, and leaves. "Sweet dreams," is all he says as he departs. 

Mark has to jerk himself off to get any type of sleep. He refuses to go to sleep horny, let alone stay up all day horny.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dude, you reek of cat," Jackson says, eyebrows rising as he catches up with Mark. "Really?" Mark asks. "Yeah. Did your kitty treat you like a scratching post or something?" Jackson asks, leaning in to sniff at him. "It's super strong, makes me not want to touch you," Jackson says, waving his hands.

"That explains the sniffing," Mark mutters, then, "what do you mean not want to touch me? Does he stink?" Mark demands. "No, he smells alright, for a cat," Jackson says this in a rather annoyed fashion like he wishes Jaebum smelled. "Like a bonfire. But it's coming very heavily from the neck area. Dude, your cat totally staked his claim," Jackson says.

Mark thinks about that long and hard for a moment. Then, he decides that he doesn't actually mind this. Especially considering he'd been ready to climb Jaebum like a tree. He looks at Jackson who has suddenly gone extremely still.

Mark sighs and grabs the collar of Jackson's shirt before the wolf can shoot off after a squirrel. Honestly, he doesn't understand how they're friends. Then, he remembers that Jackson had followed him around with a droopy tail and ears until Mark spoke to him.

"Aw, c'mon Ge, I would've came back," Jackson says, pouting at him. Mark just rolls his eyes. "Liar, you'll chase the damn squirrel and end up in a whole other district. Then, you'll probably eat the poor thing in front of some kids who will then be scarred for life. I'm thinking about the children here," Mark says. Jackson pouts even more but gives in.

They end up in a little park which is more grass than park, and sit at a bench. Jackson stares at everything and doesn't really keep still, until he does. Mark looks at him and watches as Jackson shivers like someone's just dropped ice down the back of his shirt.

Then, Mark sees BamBam. One minute, Bam is on the sidewalk and then he's standing in front of them. Mark's more surprised he isn't sitting in Mark's lap, that's what he usually does when he finds Mark sitting.

"Tiny terror," Jackson says by way of greeting. Mark laughs and Jackson smiles, pleased. BamBam looks amused but he doesn't laugh. "Pup, gotten your shots?" BamBam asks, tone pleasant. Jackson snorts and rolls his eyes. "That's so worn out," Jackson grumbles. BamBam just shrugs before glaring at Mark.

"You didn't tell me you had a master," BamBam says. "I don't," Mark says, frowning. "You reek of someone else. Either it's a master or a mate," BamBam says, sounding like he's whining. "Mark's found himself a territorial kitty, at least when it comes to Mark," Jackson says, wiggling his eyebrows. Mark rolls his eyes.

"Didn't know you were into pussy," BamBam says. Jackson literally howls with laughter and Mark frowns. "First off, please don't ever say that again. You look way too young to be using such words in the context I know you're using it in. Second, if you ever meet the person I'm seeing, never say that. Third, I am pansexual you undead asshole, every consenting body above the legal age is fair game," Mark says, ticking off his fingers.

BamBam shrugs and inhales again. "Goodness, did you put out on the first date?" BamBam asks, wrinkling his nose. "I am not you, Bam," Mark replies, shaking his head. "Could've fooled me," BamBam says. "Smells like they were doing the horizontal humpty, huh?" Jackson asks, teasing. Mark punches him in his chest. "Ow, my tit," Jackson says, covering his chest. BamBam laughs.

"You two are horrible friends. Where's Yugyeom? He's way nicer than you assholes," Mark says, frowning. "He's at home," BamBam says after he finally stops laughing. "You're stuck with us," Jackson coos. Mark pushes him away.

"You, go find a mate," Mark grumbles. "I'm still young. You're ancient Ge, but I guess we don't have to be worried about you anymore," Jackson says. He and BamBam laugh like it's the funniest thing they've ever heard. Mark punches both of them, pleased when BamBam actually falls down, holding his stomach.

"Ow," they whine in unison. Mark stands up, placing his hands on his hips. "Well, screw you guys. I'm leaving," Mark says, turning away from them. "Don't be like that Ge!" Jackson calls after him. Mark flicks him off and goes on his way.

Once again, when he gets home, Jaebum is sitting on his doorsteps. "Is this going to be a recurring theme?" Mark asks, going up to open the door. He feels rather then hears Jaebum follow him in. "I could wait for you in your bed if you'd like," Jaebum says, velvety smooth and honeyed. Mark turns and sees Jaebum sitting on the couch, perfectly at ease in Mark's home.

"Are you teasing me?" Mark asks, sitting next to him. "You smell like dog and chocolate," Jaebum says. "Wait. What?" Mark asks, reaching for the remote. "I'm sorry. Wolf and chocolate," Jaebum says. "No, I know the wolf. Chocolate? Shifters don't usually say vampires smell like food," Mark says.

"And what does your pup say you smell like?" Jaebum asks, pale green eyes slowly taking Mark in, starting from his legs up to his face. Mark feels like he's heating up under his gaze. "He says we smell like what opening up the freezer feels like. And he's not mine," Mark says. "I guess my kind has better senses. You smell cold, yes, but more like mint," Jaebum says.

"Your kind? What is that exactly?" Mark asks. Jaebum smiles, eyes glinting like jewels, but he doesn't answer. "So, the chocolate smell belongs to a vampire?" he asks. Mark decides to allow the change in subject. "Yes. BamBam. He's in Chaerin's coven," Mark says. At Jaebum's blank look, Mark continues, "She reigns over Gangnam," he says.

"And you are not hers?" Jaebum asks. "No. I don't like being controlled. Besides my Sire, it's just me," Mark says. "And your pup, he's in a pack?" Jaebum asks. "Not mine. And yes, his pack runs Mapo although they're usually in Hongdae," Mark says.

"And there are other covens and packs here?" "And prides and whatever collection of groups there are. There aren't a lot of solitary creatures lurking about. I'm guessing you don't have a group?" Mark asks, remembering Jaebum evading the question earlier.

"No. I guess that would mark me a solitary creature," Jaebum says. "I guess it does. Something we've got in common," Mark says. "What do you like watching? Cartoons?" Jaebum asks, gesturing towards the remote in Mark's hand. He has yet to actually use it.

"Yes, actually," Mark says, turning it on. "For a vampire, you are quite young at heart," Jaebum says, but he doesn't seem to mind Mark's choice at all. Instead, they relax and watch it, quiet and content. Mark ends up falling asleep sometime around six in the morning. He's just glad he changed into his sleeping clothes before Aqua Teen Hunger Force started.

When he wakes up at around four in the evening, he's in his bedroom. Mark sits up and wipes the drowsiness away. He shuffles out into the living room and smiles when he sees Jaebum there. He's sleeping, the white cover Mark bought not too long ago surrounding him. Mark shuffles over, wondering what Jaebum looks like as he sleeps.

He looks the same. As relaxed in wakefulness as he is asleep. He even still seems to give off the air that he belongs right there on Mark's couch. Mark turns and goes about his nightly routine of showering and cleaning up. He brushes his teeth before shuffling out of the bathroom and he sees that Jaebum is awake and sitting up as if he hadn't been sleeping at all.

"Good evening, Mark," Jaebum says, eyes hooded as he watches Mark move around. That's the only sign that Jaebum has just woken up, even his hair and clothes were perfect. "Good evening. Thank you, for carrying me into my room. You didn't have to," Mark says, moving to sit down next to him. Jaebum's gaze follows him the entire time, warming Mark up in a way his body no longer can.

"I didn't mind. Sorry for sleeping over. I didn't mean to," Jaebum says. "Oh, no problem. I would've been disappointed if you weren't here, when I woke up," Mark says, realizing how that probably sounds. Jaebum smiles, the lazy smile Mark finds that he really likes. "I would hate to disappoint," Jaebum says and his voice is lower, sensual and Mark just wants to climb into Jaebum's lap and kiss him until he can't think.

"So, what are you doing today?" Jaebum asks before Mark can embarrass himself by saying that aloud. "Nothing really. I usually walk around and my friends find me. I do have to get some feeder fish for my pets though. You can spend the night with me, if you'd like," Mark says, once again appreciating the fact that he can't blush.

"Will I be meeting your pup?" Jaebum asks. "You might, and he's not mine," Mark says, saying it just to say it by now. "Sounds like fun, although I will need to change," Jaebum says. "Does that mean I can see where you live?" Mark asks. Jaebum looks him over thoughtfully. "If you'd like. It seems fair considering," Jaebum says.

"Good! Let's go," Mark says. Jaebum laughs but stands up. And just like that, they're on the move. Jaebum lives in Seongdong, the district right next door from Mark's. Honestly, Mark's surprised he hasn't ran into his territory before considering it'd be easier to get to Mapo by going through. However, he always enjoys the scenic route or he'd go across the Han into Gangnam before heading over to Mapo. In all honesty, Mark just enjoys walking.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaebum lives in an apartment that appears to have come straight out of a Korean drama. It's freakishly clean although Mark figures Jaebum to be a clean person. It's all white with gold accents. The apartment is a two storey with two bedrooms. One is downstairs behind the stairs and the other one takes up a majority of the second floor. It's beautiful and smells entirely of Jaebum.

Jaebum tells Mark to make himself at home before sauntering up to the second floor. Mark stays on the first, takes in the beautiful kitchen that's actually stocked up. Mark checks the freezer and finds meat that has obviously not come from any store. So, Jaebum was very serious about hunting for himself.

Mark looks around but although Jaebum obviously lives here, the place doesn't seem all that lived in. At the same time, it feels homey, and Mark has no idea why that is. It isn't long before Jaebum comes back downstairs. He's dressed in a simple crisp white t-shirt and blue jeans. Mark can't really complain considering he's wearing a thin black sweater, dark jeans, and a black beanie.

"Ready to face the night?" Mark asks, standing up. Jaebum shoots him an amused glance before heading towards the door. "You make it sound scary," Jaebum says, shutting the door once they're outside of it. "It is scary! There's creepy crawlies and things that go bump in the night," Mark says as they get in the elevator. Jaebum's pale green eyes are filled with amusement.

"Mark, we are the things that go bump in the night," Jaebum says, deadpan. Mark shrugs, that was true. "Well, yeah, but there's other things that go bump in the night," Mark says. "Are you scared?" Jaebum asks, raising a brow at him. They step outside and Mark shoots Jaebum a very unamused look.

"No. I'll have you know, I can face the darkness on my lonesome," he says. Jaebum looks him over in that way that would make Mark heat up if he were anything but what he was.

"I bet," Jaebum says, in that sensual voice he uses sometimes. Mark shivers a little before hopping down the step that separates him from the sidewalk.

"Damn straight. Now let's go. Jackson or BamBam won't come this way and my favorite shop is in Hongdae," Mark says, turning the right way. Jaebum follows him. "I'm assuming Jackson is your pup," Jaebum says. "Yes," Mark says, giving up on the whole 'your pup' thing. He is definitely not Jackson's alpha or master.

Mark likes walking with Jaebum. He doesn't have to slow down or fill the air with unneeded words. He can just, walk. Jaebum seems content to just be with Mark and the feelings are definitely returned. Once they hit Mapo, Jaebum makes an odd face. Weirdly enough, it's still attractive.

"Smells like dogs, and a lot of them," Jaebum grumbles, but he walks with Mark anyway. "They do live here," Mark says. Jaebum gives him a very deadpan look for his effort. They've barely been walking around for ten minutes before Jaebum grunts. When Mark turns, he sees Jackson approaching them.

Jackson moves towards them like he's hesitant. Mark realizes it's because of Jaebum but when he looks at him, Jaebum isn't doing anything intimidating. He's just standing there. Then again, his neutral face looks kind of intimidating. Mark's never noticed before.

"Stop making that face," Mark says. Jaebum looks at him with a confused expression and Mark notes that, yes, that was his neutral face. "I'm not making a face. It's just my face," Jaebum says. "You're freaking Jackson out," Mark says. "Can't help that," Jaebum replies. That's true.

"Come here Jackson," Mark calls. Jackson hesitates for another moment before bouncing over like he usually does. "This your kitty?" Jackson asks. Mark winces a little and glances at Jaebum. His expression is still neutral. Mark hopes that Jaebum won't eat Jackson, because Mark gets the feeling it's a possibility.

"No, this is Jaebum. Jaebum, this is Jackson," Mark says. Jackson and Jaebum look at each other for a very long time and it takes a moment for Mark to realize they're waiting for one to back down. Jackson's eyes flash yellow but Jaebum merely raises a brow. After that, it just suddenly feels like there's a pressure surrounding them, pushing them down. 

It's kind of terrifying, mostly because Mark has no idea where it's coming from. However, he realizes Jaebum's the one exerting that pressure because Jackson backs off and the pressure just, goes away.

Jackson huffs but Jaebum smiles his lazy smile and reaches over to ruffle Jackson's hair. Mark realizes Jaebum's won when Jackson allows it without a word, leans into it actually. Jaebum outranks Jackson even if he's not a wolf. Well damn.

"I am definitely not a kitty, pup," Jaebum says. Jackson makes a low whining noise and pouts. Mark has no idea what's going on, but Jaebum simply fixes Jackson's hair before turning towards Mark.

"Fish right?" Jaebum asks. Mark nods, blinks a few times before he turns and keeps going. The two shifters keep up with him. "So, what the hell just happened?" Mark asks, trying to sound conversational. "Nothing," Jaebum says, shrugging. Mark looks at Jackson but the wolf gets pulled into a headlock by Jaebum and he's distracted.

Mark walks along with the two of them playfully roughhousing before they get to their destination. The two stop playing and follow Mark inside, Jaebum wondering off to look at the other pets there. Jackson looks at Mark before looking towards where Jaebum went. He decides to follow Mark.

"This is cannibalism," Jackson says, following Mark towards the feeder fish. "I don't really care," Mark says, shrugging. "I mean, me neither. It's kind of cool," Jackson says. "Can I pick one?" he asks. "Sure. Pick out a squid too," Mark says. Jackson claps his hands together and runs off to do just that. Mark goes up to the seller here and buys a bunch of feeder fish.

When he finds Jackson, the wolf has named several squid and hasn't picked a single one. "You're such a softie," Mark says. "Hey, BaBa and DeDe love me," Jackson complains. "Yeah, well, my sharks are going to eat them," Mark says, waving the seller over. Jackson pouts about it until Mark promises Jackson he can put them in the tank.

Finished, they go to find Jaebum. He's over near the cats, which isn't surprising at all. What is surprising, is the Siamese cat he's holding. It's a kitten, with eyes as green as Jaebum's. Jackson of course, laughs, but not in a mean way. Jaebum looks up at them before going back to scratching under the kitten's chin. The kitten, of course, appears to be in Heaven.

"Are you a large Siamese cat?" Mark asks, looking down at the kitten in Jaebum's hand. "Not even close," Jaebum says, but there's laughter in his voice. "Going to buy her?" Jackson asks. "Haven't figured it out yet," Jaebum replies. "You should, she's cute," Mark says, intrigued when the cat doesn't move away from him. Cats are very aware of the supernatural and tend to dislike most of them. This cat doesn't seem to mind Mark petting her.

"She is," Jaebum muses. "Oh that is the cutest puppy ever," Jackson says, crouching down in front of a cage. He's looking at a chocolate poodle who probably won't get much bigger than it already is. 

"I guess we can all go home with pets," Mark says even though all the things he's buying are going to get eaten. Jaebum decides to buy the kitten and ends up buying the poodle for Jackson. Of course, the wolf bounces around the entire store, nearly knocking over some guppies. Jaebum puts a hand on his shoulder and Jackson, surprisingly, calms right down.

Jackson runs off with his puppy as soon as it, and the correct things it needs, are in hand. He doesn't even look back. Jaebum just seems amused as he follows Mark. "Are you," Mark pauses and starts up when Jaebum's gaze meets his, "Are you coming back to my place?" Mark asks.


	8. Chapter 8

"If you want," Jaebum says, shrugging. "I do, come," Mark says. "Okay," Jaebum says, and it's just that easy. At Mark's place, Jaebum puts the kitten down and she immediately goes sniffing. "Are you going to name her?" Mark asks. 

"Нора," Jaebum says. At Mark's confused look, he says, "Nora." "Oh, what language was the first one?" Mark asks, going into his room with several of the bags of feeder fish. Jaebum follows him with the remaining ones.

"Russian," Jaebum says and Mark looks at him in surprise. He'd heard an accent, but he hadn't actually considered Jaebum wasn't born in Korea. "Are you from Russia?" Mark asks. "Yes," Jaebum answers, looking down at Nora when she paws at one of the bags, trying to catch one of the fish. Jaebum picks her up by her scruff and scratches at her chin until she turns into a limp, purring mess.

"I was curious about the accent," Mark says, watching Jaebum and Nora for a moment before he turns to feed his fish. Jaebum reaches over and grabs one of the smaller fish and puts Nora down. He crouches in front of her and wiggles the fish above her. The kitten lunges at it, young claws trying to dig into the struggling fish.

"Isn't she too young?" Mark asks. "No, she's old enough to practice hunting," Jaebum says. Nora's entire body wiggles before she jumps up. This time, her claws dig into the fish at the same time Jaebum lets the fish go. Nora pulls the fish close and by the time she lands on her feet, she's already biting into it. 

"What about the bones?" Mark asks. Jaebum just shoots him his lazy smile before looking at Nora again. He makes sure she doesn't try to eat the bones, teaching her what she can and cannot eat. Mark finishes putting his pet's food into the tank and grabs all the bags. By then, Nora has finished up her meal and is rubbing up against Jaebum's leg as the shifter picks up the bones.

"You're a good pet owner," Mark says, walking out of the room. Jaebum follows him, tossing the bones into the garbage after Mark. "You too. Those fish are hard to care for," Jaebum says. Yes, they are. Mark's spent a good amount of cash getting them and keeping their tanks properly filtered.

"Thanks," Mark says, plopping down on his couch. Jaebum seems content to play with Nora, waving his hand on the floor as she tries to pounce on it. She's an energetic little ball of fur, that's for sure. And, she can definitely jump pretty high. 

However, Jaebum tires her out eventually and then scoops her up before going to sit next to Mark, putting Nora on the arm rest so she can curl up. "Not even Disney Channel?" Jaebum asks, teasing. Mark rolls his eyes. "Please, that's for children. Cartoon Network is where it's at," Mark says. "If you say so," Jaebum says, seeming quite amused by Mark's interests.

"So, just a quick question," Mark says. Jaebum looks at him, one brow raised. "Catnip, does that get you high?" Mark asks. Jaebum rolls his eyes. "I expected that question from the pup, not you," Jaebum says, shooting him a disapproving look. "What? I'm just curious! I don't want to get some for her and see you just, turnt," Mark says. 

Jaebum is quiet for a long moment, mulling it over. Finally, "Not when I'm sober," he says. Mark blinks several times. He hadn't actually expected it to work. At his surprised look, Jaebum laughs. 

"What? Big cats react to it too, except most tigers. For young feline shifters, it works for a good hour. The full cycle. Teens and adults, we've built a tolerance so to speak, so we'll need to be drunk. For me, it works more like how humans put it in their drinks. Put it in my alcohol and," Jaebum shrugs a little, "I get very touchy and clingy in minutes," he says. 

"Aww, do you purr?" Mark asks. Jaebum snorts. "That I don't do. Don't have the right cords for it. Chuffing though, yes. It's the same thing I guess," Jaebum says. "That is so cute," Mark says, reaching over to tickle under Jaebum's chin. Jaebum tolerates it but doesn't seem very amused by it.

"If you use that against me, I'll make you drink Vodka," Jaebum growls. "Won't work. I'll throw it right back up," Mark says. "I'm aware. No, I'll fill your prey up with enough Vodka to make them think they're shitting bricks. Then, we'll be even," Jaebum says, and then he smiles although it's more him flashing all of his teeth. They're supernaturally white and Mark knows those teeth could tear through metal.

"Alright then. I don't lace you up with catnip and you don't get me drunken food," Mark says, holding out his hand. "Deal?" Jaebum's smile turns into the lazy one that makes Mark melt and he takes Mark's hand. His hand is so much warmer than Mark's. Instead of shaking hands, Jaebum turns their hands so Mark's is on top and he kisses Mark's knuckles.

"Promise," he says in that sensual voice of his. "Kiss me," Mark says, orders, it doesn't matter because Jaebum obeys. He moves with the fluidity and sensuality Mark only sees with him and kisses Mark. Jaebum is an amazing kisser and Mark loves it. He lifts his hand to cup Jaebum's jaw and leans into it. Jaebum's giving off enough heat to make Mark warm. Mark doesn't have enough blood in his system to be warm, so he appreciates it.

"You should take me to bed," Mark says against Jaebum's mouth. Jaebum pulls away, tipping Mark's chin up. "You're pretty, but I don't like having an audience," Jaebum says. Mark's so dazed it takes him a minute to realize he's talking about his fish.

"I have more than one bedroom. Pick one," Mark says. Mark's house has three floors, Jaebum has only been on the first and second floor. "Baby, be a cute little redhead and tell me where these rooms are," Jaebum says, picking Mark up with an ease that gets Mark hard.

"Third floor," Mark breathes, more focused on kissing Jaebum then actually being helpful. Jaebum huffs but indulges him, turning for the stairs. Instead of stopping on the second floor, he goes up to the third floor. It only takes him two doors to find a room and then he's tossing Mark down on the bed.

Mark bounces a little and then Jaebum is on him, pinning him down. He rubs his nose against Mark's neck, making a low rumbling noise when Mark tilts his head up for him. "What do you want?" Jaebum asks, impossibly warm hands dipping under Mark's shirt. "You," Mark breathes. Jaebum nuzzles at his neck but makes no moves to do anything else.

"Sounds wonderful. Do you top? Bottom?" Jaebum asks, lightly running his teeth over Mark's neck, making the vampire shiver. "Switch. Please, touch me," Mark says. Jaebum's hands slide higher up Mark's stomach then stop and Jaebum moves from one side of Mark's neck to the other.

"I am touching you. What do you want?" Jaebum asks. Mark growls and Jaebum smiles, green eyes glittering like jewels. "Fuck me," Mark growls, orders. "As you wish," Jaebum says, shifting up so he can take Mark's sweater off. Mark goes with it, watching Jaebum toss it away. Jaebum leans down and kisses him and Mark arches into him.

Mark loves how warm Jaebum is and finds that he can't stop touching him, not that Jaebum seems to mind. "Shirt off," Mark growls and Jaebum obeys. When they're naked, Jaebum licks and nips down to Mark's thighs. Mark sighs, feeling as if he's melted into the covers.

Jaebum bites into the meat of Mark's thigh for a long moment, not enough to break the skin, just enough to make sure it'll bruise. Then, he's going down. Mark groans when Jaebum practically inhales his dick. "Holy," Mark breathes, hissing shortly after when one of Jaebum's hands presses at his perinium.

Jaebum gives sloppy head which, for Mark, means it's absolutely fan-fucking-tastic. Mark digs his fingers into his covers, ruining them as he does so. "Fuck," Mark breathes, not even caring that he's destroying such expensive cloth. "Fuck me, now," Mark says and Jaebum pulls back, hands spreading Mark's ass.

"Haven't prepped you yet," Jaebum says, his voice lower and a little strained. "Hurry up," Mark pants. He could take it without lube, he'd heal, but it would still hurt. Mark would probably get off on it, but he doesn't want their first time to be so bloody. Jaebum's probably already noticed Mark doesn't have bodily fluids, his body providing the only liquid its got.


	9. Chapter 9

Jaebum finds the lube easily, probably smelling it, and before long, fingers are pressing at Mark's hole. The lube should probably be cold, but the heat Jaebum's giving off warms it up. Jaebum preps Mark in a very precise manner, doesn't waste any movements. At one point, he crooks his fingers and Mark's world lights up. He finds himself digging his sharpened nails into the covers beside him.

"Fuck me, now," Mark orders. Jaebum's green eyes flash as he pulls his fingers out. Shortly after, his dick is replacing his fingers. Mark inhales deeply, unnecessarily, and then lets it out in a loud moan. Jaebum fills Mark up and then goes still, running his fingers up Mark's stomach. He presses his fingers into Mark's skin, hard enough to leave bruises. Mark realizes that Jaebum is making Mark's body relax. Mark sighs, going with it.

He feels like liquid by the time Jaebum starts moving. And when he does, he fucks Mark hard and deep. Mark moans, but it's swallowed up when Jaebum kisses him. It's wet and they don't really put much work into it, but Mark doesn't mind and neither does Jaebum.

Mark finds that he really likes being fucked by Jaebum. He gives off so much heat and he feels so solid over Mark. It's comforting and hot at the same time, and Mark really likes it. He also likes that he can dig his nails into Jaebum's skin and the shifter will bite him in return, their skin beginning to heal moments after.

Mark ends up coming first, Jaebum not being much help when he reaches down to jack him off. He cums hard, hard enough for it to hit his chest. Mark is still riding his high when Jaebum cums, but he can definitely feel it, feel himself being filled. When they stop, they just stay as they are, Jaebum breathing, Mark moaning softly.

After a moment, Jaebum shifts up and looks down, sees what color Mark's cum is. "That's blood isn't it?" Jaebum asks. Mark would flush if he could, but he's no longer human nor does he have the blood to waste. "Yes," Mark says. "Hot," Jaebum says. As if to prove it, he leans down and licks some up before kissing Mark.

"Can you keep going?" Jaebum asks. "Definitely. Fuck me," Mark says. Jaebum laughs and kisses him, nips at his bottom lip. "With pleasure," Jaebum says. And then he starts moving.

When Mark wakes up, he feels warm. He stretches out, hand falling on a very warm, golden arm. Mark looks and sees Jaebum's arm draped over him, fingers splayed over his waist. Mark turns some more and sees Jaebum, asleep, next to him. He looks as relaxed as usual in his sleep, maybe even more so.

Mark looks over his sharp features, wonders what kind of shifter he is. He's definitely feline if Jackson's remark on how good they are in bed is anything to go by. Mark's gaze shifts down to Jaebum's chest and stomach, taking in how he seems to be mostly muscle. So, of course, Mark has to touch.

Jaebum's body is, surprisingly, smooth to the touch. He's impossibly warm, but Mark's getting used to that, is used to that if he's being honest. Mark runs his fingers over Jaebum's stomach. For the most part, Jaebum's relatively hairless, but he does have a light trail that disappears under the cover. Mark finds that, from the hair, Jaebum's hair is not naturally dark. Instead, the trail nearly blends in with Jaebum's skin.

Mark runs his fingers up and over Jaebum's arm, wondering if Jaebum dyes his eyebrows. When he looks up at Jaebum's face again, he is not expecting pale green eyes to be watching him. Jaebum blinks sleepily and the lazy smile that makes Mark melt is present.

"So, you're a natural blond?" Mark asks, shifting his hand down to tap at the light colored trail. Jaebum sniffs before shaking his head. "My hair's golden, not blond," he says. "And the eyebrows?" Mark asks, raising his hand to touch them. One of them rises, but Jaebum doesn't seem to mind.

"Natural," Jaebum says. "What?" Mark asks, confused. Jaebum laughs, low and warm. "I'll give you a hint," Jaebum says, leaning in to kiss Mark. Shifters, apparently, do not have morning breath. Vampires don't either, so that's a blessing. "I've got spots," Jaebum purrs, gaze roving over Mark's figure.

"So, leopard?" Mark asks. Jaebum laughs, rolling so he's hovering over Mark. He doesn't answer the question, instead leaning down to kiss Mark. They end up having sex again and it's just as amazing as the rounds from earlier.

By the time they stop, Mark doesn't feel like going anywhere, but he's hungry. He flops down on Jaebum who is still lying on the bed. They've been in it for nearly twenty-four hours and Mark wouldn't get out of it if he weren't hungry.

"I'm hungry," he says into the skin of Jaebum's back. "I could get someone for you, if you'd like," Jaebum says. "Seriously?" Mark asks, surprised. "I've done it before," Jaebum says. Mark rolls off of him so they can see each other. "Okay," Mark says. "Okay?" Jaebum asks, reaching up to run his fingers through Mark's hair.

"Okay," Mark breathes, "I'd like that," he says. "Alright. Do you want to stay here or come?" Jaebum asks. "Stay here," Mark says. He wants to enjoy the sex haze. Jaebum laughs and nods, shifting up into a standing position. Mark still doesn't understand how he moves so fluidly, like water.

"I'll be back with breakfast," Jaebum says, warm hand trailing over Mark's side before it's gone. He's gone. Mark stays in bed, basking in the warmth Jaebum left behind. Honestly, it's great and he doesn't want to leave. However, his body doesn't give off the heat needed to keep the bed warm, so he gets up, pulls on some pajama pants, and heads downstairs.

Nora is curled up on the couch and doesn't seem to mind sharing it with Mark. In fact, once he's settled down, she gets up and crawls into his lap, pawing at his pants until she gets comfortable and dozes off. Mark pets her, smiling when she starts to purr. Most warm-blooded creatures don't like when cold-blooded ones touch them. Nora seems to like him and Mark finds that he likes it.

He ends up finding a drama that is new, so he won't be confused, and finds himself sucked in it. He can't help it. Mark's a sucker for Kim Soohyun among other actors. So, he settles down with Nora and gets into the show. When the show's over, he picks Nora up, spreading her out on the arm rest and petting her until she goes back to sleep.

Mark plugs in his computer and finds himself marathoning several dramas, all of them having either Lee Jongsuk, Kim Soohyun, Lee Hyunwoo, or Kim Woobin. Maybe even a combination of the four. Mark finds all of them attractive in his own little way.

He's preparing to play another one when he hears the door opening. Mark turns and watches Jaebum walk into the room. There's a woman thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Did you carry her here like that?" Mark asks, unsure if he wants to laugh or be worried. "Of course not," Jaebum says, putting the woman down on one of the kitchen chairs. Mark can smell her perfume and although it's nice, he doesn't like that Jaebum smells like her.

"She's been drinking wine so, you'll be giggly," Jaebum says. "Wine? What kind of party goer drinks wine?" Mark asks, going over to stand next to her and Jaebum. "I didn't find her at a club. She was waiting for a date who never showed. She said so when she stumbled into me. So, being the gentleman that I am, I offered to walk her home. I'm pretty sure she couldn't remember where it was though," Jaebum says.

"Is this you wining and dining me?" Mark asks. Jaebum gestures towards the woman. "Dig in," he says. "It's been a minute, I hope I don't kill her," Mark says, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. Her hair is long and silky to the touch. Mark doesn't want to get blood in it.

"If she dies, I can eat her. No evidence that way," Jaebum says, in a rather conversational manner too. Then again, Mark is about to feed. "No, I'll try to keep her alive. We can figure out where she lives afterwards," Mark says. Jaebum just shrugs and leans against the counter, zero intentions of moving.

Mark feeds, making sure not to take too much. If anything, the woman will feel faint for a while. When he finishes, Jaebum is waiting. Mark accepts the kiss, only realizing there's a little leftover blood when Jaebum licks it up.

"You're cute when you eat," Jaebum says. Before Mark can even react to that, Jaebum's hoisting the woman up and disappearing. Mark watches him go for a moment before he heads upstairs.

When Jaebum gets back, Mark is waiting for him with a little more than open arms. They stay in Mark's bedroom for a good four days.


	10. Chapter 10

Mark finds himself walking the streets of Seoul about three days later. Jaebum, for the first time in what feels like forever, isn't with him. It's odd, being away from Jaebum after spending so much immediate time with him always around. He's not sure if he likes it. Pretty sure he doesn't. 

But, Jaebum does have to eat and introduce Nora to his house. The kitten, naturally, thinks her home is Mark's house, even tried her hardest to shred his curtains with her little baby claws.

Mark's not alone for long, but he's not surprised. He is a little surprised when BamBam doesn't loop arms with him like he usually does, but apparently, Jaebum's scent on him makes others less touchy. So, Mark initiates the contact by putting his arm around BamBam's shoulder. Then, the vampire leans into him.

"You reek," he says. "I know I smell good," Mark replies, rolling his eyes. "Seriously. If he's not your master, he must be your mate," BamBam says, his nose scrunched up. Mark knows he doesn't actually smell, it's just the fact that he smells so much like Jaebum that makes it seem off. Then again, to BamBam, he doesn't have an actual smell so it must be bothering him that he suddenly has one.

"He's neither," Mark says, waving his hand. "Maybe he's your pet," BamBam says. "Now, calling a shifter that does not sound appealing," Mark says. BamBam rolls his eyes and elbows Mark. The older vampire only grunts.

"I meant, the other half of the master," BamBam says, shaking his head. "I'm pretty sure that's just a vampire-vampire relationship," Mark says. "No, it's not. Chaerin was Minzy's mistress long before she was her Sire," BamBam says. 

Mark hums but doesn't comment. He doesn't really feel the need to look at his and Jaebum's relationship too deeply just yet. They aren't even dating yet, despite the amount of sex they've had in such a short period of time.

It's no surprise at all when Mark finds himself, once again, in Chaerin's court. Everything's the same except for the outfits and the array of vampires. BamBam goes to his seat, his job done. Mark knows they're friends, but sometimes, this gets really old.

"I've heard through the grapevine, that you are losing your solidarity," Chaerin says, a different human at her feet. Mark wonders if it'll be inappropriate to sigh. He feels like doing it. He's so tired of Chaerin trying to get him to join her coven. He's not even all that. The only reason she wants him, is so that she can get a shot at his Sire. 

Aaron is a very old vampire, much older than ninety-seven percent of the vampires alive. And Mark is his only childe. Both of them are very powerful, but neither of them are in a coven. Solidarity works well for the powerful.

"No, not really. Just adding a plus one, nothing like a coven," Mark says. He finds that he likes the sound of that. "Really? I'm truly curious. I never expected such a powerful vampire to choose a shifter," she says shifter with such disdain Mark gets a little angry. He gets along pretty damn well with the shifters and he's had one in his bed recently. He doesn't like the slight.

"Don't knock it till you try it," Mark says. He knows that he's stronger than Chaerin thanks to his Sire, but that doesn't change the fact that Mark's on his own. BamBam may be his friend, but he's also Chaerin's childe. That relationship overrules their friendship, and Mark accepts that.

"Shifters are nothing but flea bitten things. I can't even be in their presence for long," Chaerin says. Mark wonders when she'd gotten so self-righteous, but she's been alive for a long time, probably longer than Mark even if she's weaker.

"I guess we'll have to agree to disagree. Now, I hate to cut this meeting short, but we both know how it'll go. You'll offer me a spot on the board, I'll say no, you'll throw in a few more offers, and I'll still say no, and then you'll remind me there's always an open spot, and I'll still say no. There'll be a few hisses and growls for the disrespect, but you still want me to join so you'll quiet them. That bout cover it?" Mark asks.

"To the letter," Chaerin says. Her voice is still level, but there's an icy feel to it. Mark's not intimidated in the least. "Alright then, I'll be going," he says, turning around to leave. "There's another reason I don't entertain shifters," Chaerin calls after him, making him pause, "they don't mate outside their species." Mark shrugs and then leaves.

He gets home faster than normal, choosing not to go hang out with Jackson. Instead, he goes inside, showers, and gets onto his couch. His place still smells like Jaebum, but the cover on the bed smells like him the most. Mark takes it and goes back into the living room. He wraps himself up and watches Netflix until he goes to sleep, unsure why her comment upset him so much.

When he wakes up, he's lying on his stomach and Jaebum is sitting on the floor near Mark's head, watching TV and, by the smell of things, chewing very sweet gum. Mark reaches over and runs his fingers through Jaebum's hair, finding it silky to the touch. Immediately, Jaebum starts making a low rumbling noise that Mark has decided is the human version of him chuffing, which is the big cat version of purring.

Mark hears the sound of a bubble popping before Jaebum tilts his head, one pale green eye meeting Mark's dark ones. "Good evening," Jaebum purrs. "Hey," Mark says softly, running his fingers through Jaebum's hair.

"Where'd you go?" Mark asks. "Siberia," Jaebum says. "Siberia? Isn't it cold there? Is there even anything to hunt?" Mark asks, worried. "Yes. Very cold. Plenty of stuff," Jaebum says. Mark tugs on Jaebum's hair. "Kiss me," he says. Jaebum turns and does as Mark says, careful not to get his gum into Mark's mouth. When he pulls away, Mark tastes Bubbalicious.

"Can vampires chew gum?" Jaebum asks. "As long as we don't swallow it," Mark says. Jaebum hums and leans in, kissing him again. This time, there's tongue involved and when Jaebum pulls away, Mark's got the gum. It must've been fresh or Bubbalicious lasts a long time. Jaebum winks at him before turning back around. He'd been watching Bob's Burger on Netflix.

"Have I turned you to the animated cinema?" Mark asks, sitting up so he won't swallow the gum, and then throw it right back up. That would not be a good look or a good time. Jaebum laughs and begins chewing on another piece of gum. Mark decides to enjoy his, playing with Jaebum's hair, petting him really. Jaebum purrs, because in his human form it's definitely purring, and Mark finds himself relaxing, content.

They spend the night lazing around. They run out of gum and Jaebum pulls out an arsenal of snacks Mark has never had before, was changed before they were created. He's only experienced nachos once and the taste barely warmed his taste buds before he was hurling. 

It had not been a fun time, so for Jaebum to treat him to it in his own way, really warms Mark up, emotionally. Jaebum warms him up physically easily enough. The kissing turns to heavy touching which eventually turns to sex.


	11. Chapter 11

Right now, they're both on the floor, the fluffy white carpet feeling like a bed. Well, Mark is mostly on Jaebum so he really wouldn't know right now, but he knows how soft the carpet is, digs his toes into it when shit gets real on TV all the time. Mark feels beyond relaxed right now, content, but there's something bothering him. He knows it shouldn't considering he doesn't really even know Jaebum, but it does.

"Does your kind, y'know, mate for life?" Mark asks. He expects Jaebum to tense up, maybe even get defensive. Jaebum does neither, impossibly relaxed for some reason. "Yes. If you're worried, we haven't mated. You'll know," Jaebum says, yawning.

"I'll know?" Mark asks. Jaebum hums in the positive. "Isn't it like, through sex?" Mark asks. Jaebum opens one eye to look at him. "No, it's not a sexual act although that's what tends to happen afterwards," Jaebum says. "My my, princess, is our relationship that far along you wanna make it forever?" Jaebum asks, teasing.

"No, I just," Mark hesitates and Jaebum notices. He wraps his arms around Mark and squeezes, surrounding Mark in warmth. "You can tell me," he says, his voice so soothing, Mark relaxes. "Do you remember Chaerin?" Mark asks. "The coven leader?" Jaebum asks.

"Yes, well, she's always trying to recruit me. BamBam is her childe, but he's also my friend, so she uses our relationship to bring me in every once in a while. She tries to talk me into joining, I say no. Things like that.

"Lately, I've been smelling like you, heavily, so there's been assumptions that," Mark hesitates again but Jaebum simply starts rubbing his back, "they assume that we're either mates or in a master-pet relationship," he says, taking in Jaebum's expression. It hasn't changed, he just seems focused on listening.

"And so BamBam brought me to see her and, of course, she notices, and she brought it up. Long story short, she tried to hurt me and said shifters don't mate outside, y'know, shifters. I definitely shouldn't be bothered by it. It's stupid really," Mark says.

"Makes sense," Jaebum says, nodding. Mark looks at him but he feels too relaxed to get emotional, so he just stares at him. Jaebum stares back, lazy smile in place. "She obviously doesn't know shifters, princess. We do not just mate with other shifters. There's nothing for you to worry about," Jaebum says, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Worried? I'm not worried. So not worried," Mark says. Jaebum just hums, nodding like he believes him. "Of course princess," Jaebum says. "Is that going to be a recurring thing?" Mark asks. "It suits you," Jaebum replies, shrugging. "And prince doesn't?" Mark asks. "I've already picked princess," Jaebum says. Mark is too relaxed to bother arguing. Besides, he doesn't mind it either.

"What is a master-pet relationship?" Jaebum asks after a moment. Mark blinks, unaware that Jaebum hadn't known about it. Then again, Jaebum had told him of his lack of interaction with vampires. Naturally, he wouldn't know about their relationships and the way they work.

"Master-pet relationships are," Mark frowns, trying to figure out the best way to word it, "it's a pretty intense relationship. Like, the pet, although some may call them slaves, will do anything to please their master, anything. They just, need to please and right and wrong doesn't matter to them. What matters, is what their master says matters.

"It literally brings them immense shame, maybe even pain to even disappoint their master. The pet doesn't like being away from their master for too long, worries about them, wants to protect them, worships them. It's intense, I think, to live for someone else, being truly kept by another.

"On the other side, the master, or mistress, will take care of their pet. They'll keep them safe, loved, happy, never allow them to want for anything. It's a bond between two people that, if broken, can cause some serious harm to both parties, could even kill them. I've never really gotten to talk to a pairing like that, but my Sire told me about it," Mark says.

"And how do these relationships start?" Jaebum asks. "I'm not really sure. The bond starts up and you can't really stop it," Mark says. "Sounds like BDSM, except there's verbal agreement beforehand," is all Jaebum says after a long moment. "Well, yeah, but I guess it's the more extreme end, the slave needing to do anything for their master, the master needing someone to care for, always in scene, a very permanent lifestyle. That kind of thing," Mark explains.

"Wait, how do you know about BDSM?" Mark asks after a moment. Jaebum shoots him that lazy smile of his. "Princess, I may not be as old as you, but I've been around," is all he says. "How old are you?" Mark asks. "I could ask you the same thing," Jaebum replies, one brow raised. Mark has enough blood in his system to blush, making Jaebum laugh. Mark can feel the entire movement considering their contact.

"That's cute," he says, trailing his fingers down Mark's face. Mark nips at his pointer finger, impressed when Jaebum doesn't snatch his finger away. Instead, he taps Mark on the nose when Mark lets his finger go.

"Bad princess, biting without permission," Jaebum says in a scolding manner, brows furrowed. However, his eyes are glittering with amusement. Mark rolls his eyes and ducks his head down, relaxing. "Shut up," Mark grumbles, reaching for the remote. He had missed several episodes messing around with Jaebum.

Mark wakes up later to Jaebum curled around him. Mark finds that he definitely doesn't mind being the little spoon. Instead, he enjoys the warmth, basks in it. It's been centuries since he could give off his own body heat, so it feels nice to be all warm and toasty.

Mark stays where he is, relaxed and content. After a moment, Jaebum's arm moves off of him and Mark starts stretching. He's been a vampire for centuries and yet he still feels the need to stretch. When he turns, Jaebum is still very much asleep, just on his back now.

Mark moves so he's on his stomach and entertains himself by petting Jaebum. Jaebum's shirtless because Mark had tugged it off, so Mark runs his hand down Jaebum's skin. It takes a minute, but Jaebum starts purring. Mark smiles, pleased, and keeps doing it.

It doesn't take long for Jaebum to wake up. He doesn't stop purring though, just stays where he is. It's only when Mark lifts his hand that Jaebum stretches like the feline he is, yawning before he rolls onto his side, brow already raised as he looks at Mark.

"What? I like it when you purr," Mark says. Jaebum doesn't correct the term, just huffs in amusement. They have another lazy night, mostly because Mark dares Jaebum to marathon a random anime they flipped a coin on. That's exactly how they decide, as a unit, that Naruto is overrated.

Still amusing to watch, but honestly, they felt bad for a majority of the characters. Naturally, Mark's favorite happens to be Haku, Zabuza, and the like following that particular downward spiral. Mark's pretty sure it's because it reminds him of the relationship he was just discussing with Jaebum, but he doesn't want to think about that. They watch Inuyasha afterwards and Jaebum decides that he likes Sesshomaru, despite him being a dog.

Their relationship continues on in this easy, languid pattern for three months. Jaebum doesn't really seem phased by anything and he's a really good listener. Whenever Mark asks, he swoops in with someone for Mark to feed on, easily swooping right back out to get rid of them. Jaebum sticks around quite often, to Mark's pleasure, and they just hang out, pleased to just be in each other's presence. Mark's never been happier.


	12. Chapter 12

One evening, Mark wakes up and finds that Jaebum isn't there. He's not surprised, mostly because Jaebum told him he'd be hunting. Mark knows it's important that Jaebum eat, but he honestly misses his boyfriend while he's gone, so used to him just being there even if he's not saying anything.

So, instead of going out anywhere, Mark stays at home. He feels like he should text Jackson or something, the younger used to seeing the couple every day or so. With Jaebum outranking Jackson, the young wolf enjoys hanging around the older shifter, sometimes trying to sneak up on them whenever they enter the area. He has yet to catch Jaebum by surprise. Mark's beginning to think it's impossible to even do that.

It's around midnight and Mark is working on a puzzle. He hadn't even been aware that he owned puzzles, but here he was. However, he paused in his work when he heard a knock on the door. Mark frowned, tilting his head to the side. He didn't have many visitors, especially ones who made surprise visits.

With a frown, Mark got up, already mourning the very comfortable position he'd been in, and went to get the door. When he opens the door, he expects Jackson, maybe even BamBam. He's not expecting a bunch of vampires to just pounce on him.

Mark moves on autopilot then, attacking his attackers with extreme prejudice. However, right when he's getting the upper hand, hands wrap around his neck, thumbs digging in so hard they pierce the skin. Mark goes still, aware that the vampire can rip his head off if they want. He blinks, staring up at his attacker with a very hostile expression.

The vampire, a male one, grins down at him, flashing sharp incisors before a cloth bag is being forced over Mark's head. Then, as the main vampire holds him down, his hands and ankles are bound. Within moments, Mark's being picked up and the fingers around his throat are removed.

The wound heals, but it does so sluggishly and Mark realizes that he's being bound by Blessed objects. How the hell did vampires figure out how to handle Blessed objects without being bound themselves?

Mark goes still, aware that any type of struggle in Blessed chains isn't going to do him any good. He feels himself being tossed into a vehicle, probably a van or something, lame. Mark sniffs his annoyance and takes in the fact that he's surrounded by nothing but vampires, two of which are hopped up on a drug if Mark remembers correctly. Great, turnt vampires kidnapping him, just what he needs on a Sunday evening. Oh, the irony.

Mark taps his foot on the floor beneath him, focusing. He counts several blocks since his place and he realizes pretty quickly they're driving towards Gangnam. Great, Chaerin's vampires. Must've been tired of him repeatedly rejecting her offer and parading around with his shifter boyfriend. Must've wadded up her knickers in her anger. Goodness, Mark sounded old.

As they drive, Mark wonders if his disappearance is going to ruffle Jaebum's feathers. Surely his boyfriend being kidnapped would phase him. Then, he wonders who's going to buy Jackson his dinners. The kid could eat for days and the bill was always terrifying. Then, he wonders if BamBam had a hand in this. He can't tell considering BamBam doesn't have a scent to him. Mark can only hope his friend isn't involved.

He knows the only way BamBam would give in and help, is if his mate, Yugyeom, was put in harms way. He hopes that isn't the case. Being tortured by the tiny terror for the sake of love would be so traumatizing.

Mark's pretty sure they're in Gangnam, but he isn't one hundred percent sure. He walks more than he drives so it's hard to keep track. It doesn't matter though. Moments after the car turns off, doors are opening and Mark's being grabbed. He really doesn't appreciate being treated like a sack of potatoes, but he doubts he gets in a say in his treatment.

He knows he's inside a building about two minutes later, and that people are in there. There are a few heartbeats, blood slaves most likely. But other than that, it just smells like old blood and fresh blood. He's in someone's coven, and he's betting it's Chaerin's.

No one else is so focused on him joining their coven, not even the Taiwanese covens back home. They know a lone wolf when they see one, and Mark's not a danger to anyone really, so they let him be.

The person carrying him has some seriously bony shoulders and Mark's so over being jabbed in the stomach like this. Honestly, it's just getting annoying now. However, things come to a stop eventually and Mark feels himself being chained to a...wall? Yes, it's a wall. He bets he's in some primitive dungeon underground or something.

He's proven right when a vampire takes the cloth off his head, the same one who'd basically threatened to rip his head off. The vampire grinned at him, showing all of his teeth before he turned and left. Mark sighed, looking down at his feet. He's completely shackled and the chains are Blessed as well. Mark can't leave even if he wants to.

He looks around, finding the place pitch dark. That doesn't really matter considering he can see, but the point is still made. There are plenty of century year old torture devices and things like that, other areas for prisoners to be tied up. Mark wonders what his crime was, not joining Chaerin's coven?

Mark's left down there for what feels like forever but is probably only two hours. By the time Chaerin comes down the stairs, Mark's so bored he feels like the torture has already started. Chaerin looks nice, if not a little gothic. Her entire outfit is black, including the hair, nails, and accessories. She looks like she's about to attend a Marilyn Manson concert or something of the sort.

"Hello Mark," she says softly, sure steps bringing her before him. Mark looks her over, wondering when it was, exactly, that she'd lost all her marbles because this was full on bullshit now. Chaerin needed a timeout damnit.

"So, this may not be a good time, but I think your dungeon is tacky," Mark says, looking at the room. Chaerin hums and nods like this makes sense, which it does, but she doesn't seem to take offense. Then again, she doesn't seem the type to kidnap another vampire just because he refuses to join her coven. Goodness, scorned vampires.

"I feel as if it will suit our purposes perfectly," Chaerin informs him. "I doubt it. This room would never pass a health inspection. I can hear rats fucking right now. It's disgusting," Mark says. He gets snarky when he's in the process of being kidnapped. Who knew? Chaerin's brows twitch at this but she doesn't take the bait.

"Mark, I have given you ample opportunity to join my coven," Chaerin begins. "And I have, very politely, told you, not a chance in hell. No means no young lady," Mark responds.

He really wants to go home and finish his damn puzzle, forget this ever happened. Maybe he should go back to California, no vampires tried to kidnap him there.

Although there was that one time he fed on someone who had recently taken Ecstacy. Mark had started in Los Angeles and woke up in Rio with several pretty lady vampires and one very androgynous elf who informed him he'd walked all the way to Rio. In one night. Wild.

"Mark, with you by my side, we could take over the peninsula, even the world," Chaerin says, her dark eyes gleaming.

"Ahhh, no. No, I don't think so. Like, I'm strong and Aaron's really strong, but we're not the strongest. We're up there, no doubt, but uh no," Mark says, shaking his head. At this, Chaerin's eyes flash and it looks kind of like that red eye effect in cameras, except it's more orange in color and Chaerin's eyes are fueled with the fires of Hell.

"Well then, maybe you'll reconsider after spending some time down here," Chaerin says, sniffing. "Uh, no? No on that too. I don't like this, I'm used to luxury. I fully admit to being boujie and upper echelon. I will die in here," Mark says, frowning. He had been very serious about hearing rats fucking. They were in the wall to the right.

Chaerin just snorts and turns away, ignoring Mark as she heads up the stairs. Hearing the door shut is like hearing a coffin close or something. Mark stares, petulant, at the ground. It's so weird, being surrounded by, this. He's so used to high end things that this ancient dungeon is kind of freaking him out. However, Mark knows he can survive this, so he sucks that shit up and holds out.


	13. Chapter 13

For six days, three hours, twenty-seven minutes, and sixteen seconds in counting. Because after that, Mark's starving. And he'd eaten the night before he'd gotten kidnapped. He shouldn't be hungry at all, but some time after Chaerin left, several vampires came in and drained him of a majority of the blood in his system.

Fuckers. 

So now, Mark's so hungry, or thirsty rather, he'd feed from an animal, and he hated doing that. Animal blood was like going from a grade A steak to spam. And Mark has already made it clear that he's uppity, animal blood does not feed the uppity.

So, starving and thoroughly pissed at the amount of rat activity, one tried to crawl up his leg and Mark almost threw up, but he can't so he didn't, Mark's on his very last nerve. He didn't even have air to dry heave. But, he did some awkward little wiggle, threatened to feed the little shit to Nora, and the rat skittered off with a petulant glare from its beady little eyes. Fucking rodents, Mark hated them.

Mark's nearly half out of his mind with hunger when Chaerin returns. She hasn't visited him in the past six days, but her minions have. Besides the blood sucking, they came with torture devices that were blessed. Mostly, they whipped him. 

What little blood Mark had left was dripping down onto the floor, making quite the mess. Mark has yet to see BamBam, isn't even sure he wants to see the kid in his current state. Mark's reckless enough to feed from anything by now.

Chaerin isn't alone, her slave, Minzy, is with her. Mark's always thought Minzy looked like a doll. She had long black hair she kept in pigtails on either side of her head. She didn't show emotions often, or at least whenever Mark saw her she was expressionless. She had smooth skin and large black eyes Mark had mistaken for those contacts some people used. 

Minzy, for some reason, did not blink often, so Mark often forgot she was a real, technically living, being. But here she was, a whip in hand. Great, Mark got a feeling as to where this was going.

"Mark," Chaerin says, moving closer to him. "Have you had enough time to think?" she asks. Mark's too out of it to really understand what she's talking about. He's exhausted in every way possible and he's starving. Chaerin makes a low tsking noise and crosses her arms.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time, and I've decided that, if you won't join my coven, I'll just drain you dry," she says, very calm for someone who was planning on killing another vampire. It wasn't like it was against the rules, some vampires did it often. That was an easy way to get stronger, but Mark wasn't one for what he considered cannibalism. He didn't really care to consume the blood of his kin just to be stronger, he's strong enough thank you.

Mark blinks slowly, wanting to relay his thoughts, but he can't. Chaerin smiles at this, aware of how beaten down the stronger vampire currently is. So, with a smile, she waves her hand at Minzy. The girl steps forward, allowing the whip to uncurl, nearly kissing the ground. This whip is different from the others. Mark doesn't doubt it's Blessed, but unlike the ones the other vampires used, this whip has spikes on it. 

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Minzy whips him for what feels like hours. Mark feels like his skin is on fire whenever the whip touches him. It doesn't help that he's beaten down from the other means of torture and the constant touch of the Blessed cuffs keeping him immobile. 

Honestly, Mark's ready to give in by now, it's so not this serious, but he can't. Maybe he's too prideful, but Mark refuses to join Chaerin. He knows she wants to mate with him for his strength, as if their mating would make her stronger, which, it wouldn't. 

When Minzy stops, Mark's too tired to even feel relief. Instead, he can barely keep his eyes open as Chaerin walks over. She stands so close Mark can count her eyelashes. It's kind of creepy. Chaerin wraps her hand around Mark's throat, her fingers digging into the space under his jaw. Considering how starved Mark is, it'll leave a mark, and an ugly one.

"I don't understand why you resist so strongly," Chaerin says, brows furrowed in her confusion. Mark can't really do or say anything, so he doesn't. His throat feels like the Sahara Desert and his stomach is nearly concave, he's pretty useless right now. 

"Is it because of that shifter?" Chaerin asks, sniffing in disdain. Mark's not sure which one she's talking about, but it still annoys him.

"The mutt hasn't shown up and neither has your little slave," she hisses. Mark isn't exactly sure what the hell she means by the latter, Jaebum is, by no means, his slave...or at least, Mark doesn't think so. Mark's assuming his confusion shows on his haggard face because Chaerin laughs, a full one too, from the diaphragm. Rude.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice? You reek of that thing and you haven't shown signs of withdrawal so you must be the Master," she sneers. Mark...hadn't actually thought about it. Well damn. Here he was, with a pet, and he's very aware of the irony in that, and he's about to be killed. Wonderful.

"Join me and I will allow your little pet to join too. It would please me to have a pet to play with," she coos and Mark isn't really sure where this anger is coming from, but he's really angry at the mere notion of Chaerin even looking at what belonged to him. And...Jaebum was not his.   
Shit, he was seriously screwed. 

If he got out of this alive, he and Jaebum needed to have a very serious talk about their relationship. He can't even pinpoint when the whole master-pet relationship even introduced itself. Mark was an idiot.

Mark is pretty sure that Chaerin has some more words for him that's just going to piss him off and make him feel bad at the same time, but Mark's not listening. Being the vampire in the relationship, he should've noticed when things changed, but he hadn't. 

Jaebum had been nice to him and brought him things from jump, how was he supposed to realize it had went from boyfriend things to full on pet things? Mark would be getting in touch with his Sire about this because his lack of noticing the distinction was an issue he needed to resolve.

Chaerin opens her mouth to continue her tirade, but then she stops. Frowning, she turns and looks up at the ceiling. Mark has no idea what's going on, but suddenly she's growling and turning to Minzy. The girl has just been standing as still as a statue ever since she stopped whipping Mark.

"Go, figure out what that was," Chaerin hisses. Mark blinks in confusion. What what was? He hadn't heard anything. Then again, his senses are probably all up in shit considering his current state. Minzy leaves in a blur Mark can't actually follow, which lets him know exactly how screwed he is, and then it's just him and Chaerin.

"So, your slave has finally come hunting for you," Chaerin informs him. What? Jaebum's here? How the hell can she tell? Mark wants to ask all these things, but his tongue feels like it's weighed down. So, he just continues on doing his blinking thing.

"Maybe I should just feed from you and be rid of the thing. Maybe after I drain you, I'll drain your little pet too. I don't much care for shifter blood, but I've never fed from a feline before," Chaerin purrs. Anger surges in Mark's chest but he can't act on it, no matter how much he wants to.

Mark's expecting another evil tirade, but Chaerin doesn't continue. Instead, she caresses his neck before forcing his head to the side. Mark feels like a puppet and he finds himself staring blearily at the stairs. 

He feels Chaerin's tongue over his neck and his body shudders, a movement Mark didn't intentionally make. Chaerin grabs Mark's hair and forces his head back. Mark makes a noise that's too soft to even be heard by Chaerin before the vampiress is biting down.

Mark knows, in essence, that the bite from a vampire isn't supposed to be this painful, but then his mind sluggishly informs him that vampires can make it painful. Chaerin wants this to hurt, and it does. It's pure agony, similar to the week it'd took for him to die the very first time. At least Aaron had tried to make Mark comfortable during his change. It felt like Chaerin was trying to rip his throat out, she was biting so deep.


	14. Chapter 14

Mark's vision was getting bleary and a little spotty, so he wasn't sure if he was seeing things when the stairs were suddenly illuminated. His ears were ringing by now and Mark blinked a few times. Several blinks later, he saw a very blurry Jaebum. 

Jaebum did not look happy. At all. In fact, he looked very angry. Mark had never seen Jaebum angry and it was terrifying. The pressure he'd exerted on Jackson was nothing compared to the pressure he was exerting right now. It was like he was taking up all the space in the room.

Chaerin removed her teeth from Mark's person and turned, flashing bloody teeth at Jaebum. Mark's pretty sure she was saying something, but it was like Mark was standing under a waterfall. Whatever she said must've pissed Jaebum off because his beautiful pale green eyes seemed to glow and then...

Jaebum...exploded.

Mark blinks several times in confusion because he couldn't have just saw his boyfriend explode. His vision cleared a little and where Jaebum had been, a massive black panther was there. Holy fucking shit Jaebum was massive. And Mark had thought Jackson was big. Jackson was big in his own right, definitely bigger than a regular wolf, but Jaebum's literally the size of a fully grown male moose, maybe a little bigger.

Despite how positively massive Jaebum was, he's fast too. Mark blinked several times and it was like something was happening with each blink. On the first one, Chaerin was crouching, the second, she was lunging. Now, Mark knew Chaerin was powerful, but she wasn't as strong as Mark. Mark wasn't dead, which meant she didn't have his power either.

So, to see her tackle not even bother Jaebum, was both awesome and terrifying. Instead, Chaerin just kind of bounced back, falling on her ass in a very ungraceful manner. She stood up quickly, but then Jaebum was moving. Mark was too weak to see his movement, but he knew Jaebum moved faster than Minzy. 

Mark was pretty sure the fight was intense, it had to be with how strong Jaebum seemed to be, but he couldn't catch all of it. He was pretty sure Chaerin had been thrown at a wall like twice, but then she bounced back. However, each time she stood up, she was missing a body part. The first time, it was her hand, the second, her arm right up to her elbow.

Things were a blur for Mark and there was still the sound of rushing water in his ears. So, when things finally came to an end, Mark barely caught it. One second, the two were lunging at each other, and the next, Chaerin was missing a leg. The vampiress fell backwards near Mark, scrambling backwards.

Jaebum, the massive panther he was, stalked towards her, very terrifying teeth gleaming. Mark stared sluggishly, some part of him feeling Chaerin bump into him. However, he was more focused on Jaebum. He wasn't sure why he was noticing it now, but he realized that Jaebum wasn't entirely black. As he got closer, Mark realized that he was spotted, he could see the coloring just under the dark fur.

It was a very random thing to notice, but Mark was near death, he could notice whatever the hell he wanted to. He also noticed that the room was vibrating, or trembling. He had no idea what the hell was doing that, but he really hoped the house didn't cave in on them. 

At his feet, Chaerin's mouth was moving and her arm, the one that was still intact, was held in front of her in a pleading manner. Jaebum didn't seem to care about her pleading and instead lunged. Mark barely saw the movement, but he felt Jaebum's fur brushing against him before Jaebum was stepping back.

Mark looked down at Chaerin and finds himself staring at Chaerin's lower half. From the waist up, there was nothing but air. Well damn. Mark blinks a few times and looks at Jaebum who, surprisingly, does not look like he just consumed the upper half of a vampire very easily. Then, Mark realizes that Jaebum did not consume her. Instead, he makes this very unpleased facial expression and turns, dropping Chaerin's upper half on the floor.

Apparently, Jaebum does not enjoy eating vampires. The massive panther that is Jaebum, shook its head, trying to get the taste out of his mouth apparently, before he turned back towards Mark. Mark was still trying to figure out how Chaerin's upper half had even fit in Jaebum's mouth but he nearly jerked when he felt hands on him.

He looks up, beyond tired by now, and finds himself looking at a very human Jaebum. Jaebum's fully dressed and Mark's not sure if he's disappointed or not. Instead, he can only watch as Jaebum rips the cuffs off with his bare hands and just picks Mark up like he weighs next to nothing. Then, Jaebum goes into the corner furthest away from the door and sits down with Mark in his lap.

He's saying something, Mark knows that much, but he has no idea what he's saying. Instead, Mark blinks once and finds that he's not seeing Jaebum's face anymore. He's still there obviously, but Mark's night vision has activated itself and all Mark can see is the red of Jaebum's blood flowing. Jaebum has a lot of it, Mark doubts he'd miss some of it.

That's pretty much all Mark can think about and he doesn't even realize his fangs have dropped until he's actually tasting blood, and it's amazing. Mark has never in his very long life tasted the blood of a shifter and he regrets it immensely in this moment. 

Because he thought human blood was grade A steak, but that wasn't the greatest thing in the world. If human blood was steak then shifter blood was full on filet mignon paired with King crab, sauteed shrimp and scallops followed by chocolate mousse. Mark was very much in love.

When he's not feeling delirious with hunger, Mark realizes that he's biting, very deeply, where Jaebum's neck meets his shoulder. For a minute, Mark just stays there, then he pulls away, careful not to tear anything. Mark feels awesome, like supernaturally awesome, but he's freaking out a little too, because he so did not mean to feed from Jaebum nor did he mean for their relationship to change into what it did.

When he looks though, Jaebum looks calm. He's still all golden and beautiful, apparently perfectly fine despite losing some blood. When he sees that Mark's done, he smiles the lazy smile Mark's so used to. Mark finds that he can't even freak out properly with that smile aimed at him. Instead, he leans into Jaebum, appreciating the warmth radiating off of him.

They stay like that for a long moment before Mark sits up again, aware that they need to have, like, several conversations. 

"So, a panther? Never would've guessed," Mark finds that that's the first thing he can say. Jaebum had told him he was spotted and now that he thought about it, green eyes weren't very common in the big feline community. 

"Panther's really just a term for big cats with melanism," Jaebum says and Mark blinks several times until Jaebum smiles at him, "I'm actually a jaguar." 

"Huh, you're fucking huge," Mark says. "Yes," Jaebum agrees. "How'd you get here? What's going on? Did you come here alone?" Mark asks, aware that these were very important questions. Jaebum shifts Mark in his arms and hushes him which, rude, because Mark had a real reason to freak out.

"Everything's okay," Jaebum soothes him, something Mark's pretty sure is his job considering their relationship, which they really need to talk about. "I walked here, for one. Nothing's going on, it's all quiet upstairs. I did not come alone," Jaebum says, answering Mark's questions. Mark's eye twitches a little when he realizes that Jaebum does this often, answering his questions in the exact way Mark asks them. 

"What's wrong?" Jaebum asks and his genuine worry only makes Mark feel even worse. Damn it, did their master-pet relationship start immediately? Because, as he thinks it over, Jaebum's been pretty damn obedient since they met. Oh, he's so screwed, he needs to call Aaron. 


	15. Chapter 15

Apparently, Mark is giving off some serious waves of distress because Jaebum makes this sad little noise Mark's never heard him make before, and hugs Mark to him closer. Jaebum is amazing at giving hugs, that's the first thing Mark realizes, but the second is that he's already fucking up as a master.

So, he sucks it up and runs his fingers through Jaebum's hair. Before long, the jaguar shifter calms down and carefully sits Mark back up. Jaebum's pale green eyes look him over, trying to figure out what the hell had Mark so distressed, but he doesn't see anything. Mark's healed from Jaebum's blood and so, physically, the vampire is fine.

"You said you didn't come alone, who's here?" Mark asks, brows furrowing. "Jinyoung," Jaebum says, like Mark's supposed to know who Jinyoung is. Mark does not know who Jinyoung is and he feels a surge of a very ugly emotion shooting through him, because, who the fuck is Jinyoung? However, before Jaebum can smell it, Mark puts that shit on lockdown. Right now is so not the time to get possessive.

"Jaebum?" Mark calls and the shifter looks at him calmly, one eyebrow raised. "Who's Jinyoung?" Mark asks. Jaebum hums and stands up, bringing Mark with him. "My brother," Jaebum says, putting Mark on his own two feet. That ugly feeling that was kind of still there is immediately doused at this and curiosity takes its place.

"Brother? You've got a brother?" Mark asks. "I have brothers," Jaebum says. At Mark's look, Jaebum continues, "I have two younger brothers. They're both upstairs if you want to meet them," Jaebum offers. Of course Mark wants to meet them damnit! He had no idea Jaebum even had brothers.

"Also, your pup and vampire is upstairs," Jaebum says. Mark remembers, very quickly, that Jaebum has just killed BamBam's Sire. Crap. He has no idea how this is going to go down considering the two haven't even met. However, he doesn't get the chance to really think about this before Jaebum is guiding him upstairs.

Within moments, he's standing in the middle of the lobby, passing piles of ash on the way. In the lobby, five people are standing there. Or rather, two vampires and three shifters, one Mark recognizes as Jackson. Mark takes in the other two shifters, both are jaguars. Unlike their brother, they don't have pale green eyes or black fur. Both of them have golden eyes and matching spotted fur. 

The one that's closer to Jackson is pretty much the same size as Jaebum but the other one is smaller. Goodness, with the two of them there, Jackson looks smaller although he's nearly the same size as the smaller jaguar. When they see Mark, all three of them shift into their human forms.

Mark takes them in. The bigger one is also tall in his human form, but shorter than Jaebum. He has short black hair, gentle eyes and features. He's also got a really pretty smile and Jackson seems to be taken by this. Mark notices the way the wolf is looking at the handsome jaguar.

The other jaguar has dark hair too and his cheeks are rounded and adorable. He's got to be the youngest brother and Mark looks to Jaebum expectantly. Jaebum notices, of course, and moves towards his brothers. Immediately, he wraps his arms around both of them, dragging them both into a headlock. The smaller one makes a happy noise, and the other one grunts but goes along.

Then, Jaebum walks them over to where Mark is, shaking the one he's got tucked under his right arm until he smacks at Jaebum's arm.

"This is Jinyoung and this one," he says, wiggling the one on the left who goes with it easily, "is the baby, Youngjae," he says. Both boys look up and smile at Mark who smiles back.

"Brothers, this is Mark," Jaebum says. When he lets them go, Jinyoung invades Mark's personal space and Mark decides that Jinyoung smells like, for some odd reason, clean laundry. It's not a bad smell at all, instead, it's very soothing.

"You smell like my brother," Jinyoung says. Mark flushes, filled with more than enough of Jaebum's blood to do so. Jinyoung smiles, this warm, soothing smile and he pinches Mark's cheek before throwing an arm around him, pulling him close.

"We're going to be in-laws, I can already tell. By the way, who's that?" Jinyoung asks, nodding towards Jackson. The wolf perks up at this and if he was in his wolf form, his tail would be wagging.

"That's Jackson," Mark says. Jinyoung makes this low humming noise that reminds Mark of Jaebum before Jinyoung turns to wink at Mark before he saunters over towards Jackson with an ease to be envied. Mark looks away from Jinyoung's fluid movements, so much like Jaebum, when he feels someone hugging him.

When he looks down, Youngjae is there, and the youngest jaguar looks up at him with a bright smile. It's all bright and warm, like the sun, and Mark loves the kid already. Damn jaguars, this wasn't fair at all. 

"Hyung told us about you," Youngjae informs him, glancing at his oldest brother. Mark expects Jaebum to be embarrassed or something, but no, the shifter's feathers are not ruffled. Instead, he comes up to ruffle his brother's hair. Youngjae leans into it before smiling at Mark. He bounces away quickly, his movements still somehow fluid and graceful. Mark notices the way Yugyeom and BamBam's gaze follows the kid.

"What happened?" Mark asks, looking to Jaebum. Jaebum turns towards BamBam who is watching them. His mate has been sucked into conversation by the youngest jaguar and seems fully interested in the conversation. When Mark waves him over, BamBam's immediately encasing him in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry," the vampire says, looking up at him with big brown eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong," Mark says. BamBam makes this sad little face that Mark hugs away, looking at Jaebum expectantly.

"He was waiting for me. I got to your place and you weren't there, but he was. He told me about what was going on. He was scared his mate would get hurt but he was also scared that you'd be killed so," Jaebum shrugs and doesn't finish but it isn't necessary.

"It's okay Bam, I'm okay. Are you okay? Chaerin was your Sire," Mark says, running fingers through BamBam's dark hair. The vampire shrugs, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"I kind of made a deal with Jaebum actually," BamBam says, looking a little sheepish. Mark looks between them with a confused expression.

"He knew Chaerin would kill them if she found out he told so he asked me to kill her and her pet. I was going to do it anyway, so, he pointed out who was who and I got things done. My brother's kind of, did everything else along with Jackson. Little guy here, didn't kill anyone so he won't get in trouble with whatever vampire laws you've got," Jaebum waves his hand, snorting as he does so. 

"You don't have a coven anymore," Mark says, looking at the younger. BamBam was not a solitary creature, at all. BamBam looks down shyly and it just makes Mark want to hug him even more.

"Actually," Jaebum says and Mark looks up, "we've got a deal on that too. He asked if he could move into one of our territories. Kid looked so sad, I couldn't say no to that face," Jaebum says, BamBam looks up, surprise on his face at this. Jaebum tilts his head thoughtfully. "Well, actually, I could've, but I didn't want to," he says. Mark laughs, and Jaebum smiles, pleased.


	16. Chapter 16

After that, things move pretty fast. Within several days, Jackson finds himself attached to the hip with Jinyoung and Youngjae is usually surrounded by both BamBam and Yugyeom. The two young jaguars stay with their brother but honestly, they've all been at Mark's place.

Mark finds that he actually doesn't mind, but he's still nervous. He called his Sire not too long ago and is expecting his arrival. Mark has no idea how he's going to explain to Jaebum what happened, so he's just a bucket full of nerves. Jaebum notices, but Mark's starting to realize that Jaebum notices everything. It would be terrifying if it weren't so useful and amusing.

At the end of the month, Mark finds himself sitting on Jackson's chest. He hadn't really planned to be there, but the idiot had been howling at the damn TV and that was not going to fly. So, Mark had pounced on him and shut him up. Right now, he's staring up at Mark with those puppy eyes of his. Mark ignores them.

He's in the middle of threatening to pull out some rolled up newspaper when the sound of the doorbell floats throughout the house. Mark frowns but stands up, pointing a finger at Jackson in warning. The wolf whimpers and crawls off to Jinyoung who'd been watching in amusement the entire time. Honestly, he gave off maternal vibes but he was a playful little thing.

When Mark opened the door, he wasn't sure what to expect, but seeing his Sire there looking like he was about to walk the runway and then head straight to work was not it. However, he was beyond relieved to see him and he was pretty sure it showed.

"Yien," Aaron says and Mark throws himself at his Sire, hugging him. Aaron laughs a little and hugs him back. They're standing like that for a long minute until Mark's house starts vibrating. Mark looks up, confused until he realizes that the house is vibrating because someone's growling. Jackson can't do that and neither can the vampires, so he knows it's a jaguar.

When Mark turns, he sees Jaebum standing there. He doesn't actually look upset, but the growling that's knocking the pictures off Mark's walls is obviously coming from him. When Mark pulls away from his Sire the growling stops and everything's calm again. Jaebum's expression doesn't change at all. His pale green eyes flash a little and Mark realizes he should probably soothe his boyfriend, pet, something.

"Jaebum, this is my Sire Aaron, Aaron, this is Jaebum," Mark says, gesturing between the two. Neither of them say anything. Instead, Aaron reaches over and grabs Mark, pulling Mark flush against him. The growling starts again and it's really starting to freak Mark out that Jaebum's expression has yet to move from its default one. He wants to soothe him, to do something as his Master, but he can't really do anything at the moment.

"Interesting," Aaron says after a moment, letting Mark go. Immediately, the growling stops and Mark sees Youngjae peek out from around the corner, eyes wide as he looks at his big brother. Jaebum probably knows he's there, but he doesn't look away from Aaron.

"Um, come in," Mark says, shooting his Sire a pleading look. Mark has no idea what to do or how to explain to his boyfriend the change in their relationship. Aaron saunters into Mark's house like he owns it, which, he kind of does considering their relationship, and stops before Jaebum.

The jaguar doesn't seem bothered by their closeness, nor does he seem bothered by the way Aaron's staring him down. Mark knows that Aaron's trying to make Jaebum stand down but Mark's literally never seen Jaebum look away first. Ever. As his Master, Mark knows he's probably the only one Jaebum will submit to, but he's too scared to try it. Jaebum probably doesn't even know about the change in their relationship and Mark has no intentions of taking advantage like that.

"I've heard a lot about you," Aaron informs Jaebum. "That's nice," Jaebum says. They stare at each other for a long moment and Mark's prepared to just start biting at his nails before Aaron smiles. It's a real smile too, not the smile he reserves for idiots or people he deems under him. Mark finds himself relaxing although Jaebum doesn't react or respond to the smile.

"Well then, well met," Aaron says, holding out his hand. Jaebum doesn't look away from Aaron's face as he reaches his hand out. Mark expects them to shake hands or something, but instead, Jaebum clasps Aaron's forearm, right below his elbow and Aaron does the same. Jaebum raises a brow at this but otherwise remains expressionless as he lets go.

"Well met," Jaebum says after a long moment. Aaron smiles even more and Jaebum dismisses Aaron as a threat, turning and walking away like he'd never been there in the first place. Mark isn't sure what to make of it, at all. Aaron turns to look at Mark, unbothered by the obvious dismissal. He's still smiling.

"I like this one, good job," he praises. Mark feels himself flushing as he follows his Sire further into his home. In the living room, Jinyoung and Jackson are sitting next to each other, watching TV. Yugyeom and BamBam are on the floor, feet kicking in the air, doing the same thing.

Jaebum's in the kitchen with Youngjae, the two of them sitting at the island. Said island is positively filled with snacks, all of which Mark bought. With so many shifters staying at his place, Mark's never had so much food in his house before.

Aaron goes over and sits at the island and Mark follows, nervous and unsure. Jaebum glances at Mark curiously when Aaron chooses to sit directly across from the jaguar. Mark takes a seat across from Youngjae next to Aaron, relaxing a little when the youngest jaguar smiles at him.

"So, Jaebum," Aaron begins, getting the shifter's attention. Now that Jaebum has deemed him to not be a threat, he doesn't seem to mind the man talking to him or being so close. Instead, he looks at Aaron expectantly.

"When you go hunting, do you find yourself missing Mark?" Aaron asks. Jaebum glances at Mark for a moment before he looks at Aaron.

"Yes," Jaebum says, honest. Aaron asks a few more questions in this manner and each time, Jaebum looks at Mark with a confused expression before answering. Mark feels like melting into the floor because if what Jaebum's saying is true, he's definitely Mark's, no matter if it was intentional or not.

"Has Mark told you about the master-pet relationship within the vampire community?" Aaron asks. Jaebum nods and Mark can tell exactly when Jaebum gets it. However, he doesn't go off his handle nor does his face crumble into misery. In fact, all he does is open a new box of snacks and hands one to Youngjae.

"So, I'm his then?" Jaebum asks, calm as he opens up a fruit snack. Youngjae taps Jaebum on the shoulder and the older jaguar looks. Mark's heart melts a little when Youngjae tosses up a strawberry shaped fruit snack and Jaebum leans to catch it, grinning at his youngest brother in victory. Youngjae claps and looks at Jaebum expectantly. Jaebum tosses up a watermelon shaped fruit snack and Youngjae's a giggling mess as he catches it.

"Yes, I'd say you are," Aaron says, watching the two interact with a thoughtful expression. Jaebum looks at Mark, running his gaze over him. Mark expects to find anger, maybe some resentment, but he sees nothing but acceptance and curiosity.

"Is that why you've been so freaked out?" Jaebum asks. Mark flushes a little. "I have no idea when our relationship changed like that, nor did I know how to tell you," Mark admits. Jaebum hums then, nodding as if everything Mark says makes sense. Considering their relationship, it probably does.


	17. Chapter 17

"Actually," Aaron says, glancing between the two of them, "I think your entire relationship started off that way," he says. Mark's jaw drops but Jaebum doesn't look surprised. Seriously, nothing seems to bother him. Mark wishes he was like that, but he isn't.

"What do you mean?" Mark asks, needing elaboration. "As a jaguar shifter, Jaebum's first reaction to you invading his territory was to either ignore you, as jaguars aren't necessarily aggressive, or threaten you. Instead, he hunts for you. And when you returned, his reaction should've been violent, but instead, you come out unscathed, and with a date at that," Aaron explains, tapping his fingers on the marble top. Mark had never actually thought about that, but then again, he hadn't know what species Jaebum was.

"And then, it doesn't take long at all before you two are always with each other, him constantly hunting for you and doing as you ask without question. And with his own hunts, I'm assuming he would probably be gone much longer, as it takes more to keep him full, but he returns by the end of the week. He accepts the members in your little makeshift coven, finding his place in it.

"Then, his reaction to your disappearance is immediately aggression. You told me about it when you called me and as I've said, jaguars aren't immediately aggressive. So, for him to immediately show aggression and look for you is a sure sign. Also, murdering an entire coven of vampires and their queen without remorse is a sure sign as well. You could ask him to kill anyone and he'd do it without question, wouldn't you?" Aaron asks, looking at Jaebum.

During the entire explanation, Jaebum seemed more interested in eating. However, when Aaron asks the question, Jaebum looks up. Mark's surprised at how immediate Jaebum's answer is, "I would," is all he says. He even shrugs, like that's normal, which, in his position, it is.

"What do you mean makeshift coven?" Mark asks, frowning. Mark definitely does not have a coven. Aaron waves his hand towards the living room. "Cats and dogs don't normally get along, Mark. And yet, he probably accepted Jackson with ease, didn't he?" Aaron asks. Mark can't deny that, but, "Jinyoung accepted him too, more than that," he says. Behind him, he hears Jinyoung laugh and Jackson makes a scandalized noise.

"Yes, but that's because Jaebum accepted him first. And you may not call it a coven, but this time last year your home was empty. Now, it's full and I'm betting Jackson hasn't returned to his pack since they found you," Aaron says, daring Mark to deny it. He couldn't, because it was true. Literally all of them have a room here now. Jackson with Jinyoung, Youngjae with Yugyeom and BamBam, and Jaebum with Mark. 

"Exactly," Aaron says when Mark doesn't deny it. "Your relationship with him started the minute you entered his territory and he smelled you. So, there isn't any shame to be had, any blame to be given. Honestly, I think Jaebum knew about it the entire time," Aaron says. Mark looks at Jaebum and the jaguar merely shrugs.

"I thought you were just a potential mate, and you are, but when you told me about the master-pet thing, well, I figured the two were intertwined," Jaebum says, easy as pie. Mark really envies how Jaebum seems to just take everything in stride.

"You guys haven't mated?" Youngjae asks, seeming quite surprised. "No," Jaebum says. "You never did say what mating was, just that I'd know when it happened. Now that I think about it, I probably wouldn't even know considering how oblivious I was to a relationship I've learned about," Mark grumbles. Jaebum makes a noise that gets Mark's attention, bringing him out of the funk he was sinking into.

"I'm sure you'd notice me biting you hard enough to make you bleed, repeatedly," Jaebum says and Mark stares. "What?" he asks. "You didn't tell him?" Youngjae asks his brother, eyes wide. Aaron looks curious and Jaebum just shrugs.

"Wasn't important since it hasn't happened," Jaebum says. "I want to know," Mark says. Jaebum looks at him and Mark realizes that this could probably be taken as a Master speaking to his pet and before he can inform Jaebum that he has an option, the shifter speaks.

"Mating with us is easy. It's a consenting thing too, it won't take unless it's returned. Basically, you pick a spot, although the most common amongst the shifters is the back of the neck. It's the most important sign of trust, allowing another to bite you there. The intention is to leave an imprint there, hence the breaking of skin. If it's not deep enough, it won't scar right.

"Since we can heal quickly, we've got to make it count. Some do it a few times although with jaguars, our teeth are known for making impressions, so once is enough. We've never done that, so we haven't mated. I promise, you'd know," Jaebum explains.

"That's like, the ultimate trust fall," Mark hears BamBam say. "Well, you two will have to endure it as well although one of you will have to pick a different spot if you want it to hold," Jaebum says in a very offhand and nonchalant manner. Both vampires blush and Youngjae just smiles.

"Did you," Mark hesitates, only continuing when Jaebum looks at him, "Did you want to do that with me?" he asks. "I did, but I guess it's not necessary now considering our relationship," Jaebum answers.

Mark's eyes widen and panic so strong surges through him it kind of hurts. "No!" he exclaims. It gets really quiet for a moment and Mark finds himself flushing again, purely wasting blood at this point and Mark bites at his lip.

"I want to, it's necessary, to me," Mark says. "Are you sure?" Jaebum asks, his tone soft. Aaron raises a brow at the tone but seems content to just watch everything develop. Honestly, he's surprised they haven't mated already considering how strongly Mark smells of the shifter.

"Positive. It's important to me," Mark says. "Well then, how can I say no to that?" Jaebum asks. In the back of Mark's mind, he knows that Jaebum probably couldn't say no, but then he remembers that Jaebum is his own person, vampiric relationship or not, and that his sheer will alone could make him disobey Mark if he wanted. It was the fact that Jaebum doesn't want to that got Mark all mushy and sentimental.

It doesn't happen that night despite the thorough conversation that follows on their relationship. Aaron knows a lot about the master-pet relationship despite not being in one himself. Jaebum doesn't seem bothered by the fact that he's basically Mark's in nearly every way. 

Not a single feather is ruffled by the time the vampires explain how serious the relationship is. Instead, at the end of the conversation, he yawns and asks if they're done because he's been meaning to season the steak in the sink. Honestly, Mark seriously envies Jaebum's attitude at basically everything.

Aaron sticks around for a few days, gets to know Mark's new, coven...or whatever it is. During that time, Jackson and Jinyoung mate and honestly, Mark's a little envious. However, Jackson's never looked so happy and Jinyoung just looks amused and indulgent. Mark finds that the jaguar brothers are as similar as they are different.

Jinyoung is sweet and quite the trickster. He can cook extremely well and he moves as fluidly and sensually as his brother. He purrs more than Jaebum does and he likes cuddling. He's also pretty possessive and has claimed several of Mark's fishes as his own, along with several of Jackson's shirts and one of Mark's.

Youngjae, the sweetheart, is literally the cutest thing in the house next to BamBam. The three of them haven't mated yet but Mark's betting it'll happen soon. He wasn't expecting a triad, but it happens quickly and easily. The jaguar brothers take everything in with ease, change does not ruffle their feathers, and two mates surely doesn't bother Youngjae at all. 

Youngjae purrs the most out of the three and he is also possessive. Mark has lost quite a few shirts to the adorable jaguar, but that just gives him an excuse to wear Jaebum's. The oldest jaguar doesn't seem to care either way, just raises a brow when he sees Mark in something he recognizes.

Shortly after Aaron leaves, the seven of them move. They find two places, one in Gwangjin and one in Seongdong. Obviously, everything that Jaebum owns, belongs to Mark as well, so their territory expands. There isn't a big difference because of this, just more space and more fishes for Mark. 

Jackson actually leaves his pack, but he gets their blessing and before long, he's a permanent fixture in the house along with his puppy, Lola. Nora finds her to be amusing and likes to pounce on her whenever Lola's not looking. Mark's pretty sure that Lola's at least a little terrified of the cat.


	18. Chapter 18

It's about two months later that Mark actually corners Jaebum. The others are gone, off to do something or another. Jaebum had just gotten out of the shower, but he didn't seem surprised to see Mark sitting on their bed. It is their room. Instead, he smiles at his Master and moves to get dressed.

"Do you not want to be mates?" Mark blurts it out, unsure of how else to bring it up. He'd been expecting them to exchange bites a very long time ago and it's frustrating that it isn't happening. Jaebum turns towards him, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"I do," Jaebum says, simple and to the point like always. Mark frowns, biting at his lip in confusion. He doesn't understand then. If Jaebum wants to and Mark wants to, then why haven't they?

"Then why haven't we mated? Even the triad's mated," Mark says. They did so shortly after the group moved into a bigger house. Mark's happy for them, but also very envious. Jaebum is quiet for a moment before he walks over to sit next to Mark. He looks his Master over thoughtfully before he smiles.

"Because you haven't asked," is all he says. Mark stares, and then stares some more. What? What the hell? Apparently, Mark says that out loud because Jaebum laughs.

"Mark," Jaebum pauses and looks thoughtful, "Master," at his title, Mark shivers, feels himself harden. "You said it's necessary to you, but you've never asked. I already belong to you, with everything I am. It's your decision to choose when you'll belong to me too, fully. It won't be in the same way that we function now, but you'll still be mine. All I'm waiting on, is you," Jaebum says.

Mark is quiet for a long time as he mulls over Jaebum's words. Jaebum is his, but only in the vampire way. Mark knows with full certainty that he could ask Jaebum to do anything and Jaebum would do it without question. Mark knows that Jaebum looks at Mark like he's a deity and treats him like he's something to be treasured and worshiped. 

Mark knows all this, just like he knows that Mark's so in love with Jaebum it hurts. That he'd destroy anyone who so much as looked at Jaebum in a way Mark doesn't like. That Jaebum is as much a deity to Mark as Mark's a deity to Jaebum. That he belongs to Jaebum as much as Jaebum belongs to him. However, all of that, is just in the vampiric sense.

Mark wants to own and be owned by Jaebum in every way, shifter way included. And he realizes that because their relationship started the vampire way, he's the one who must request it to be completed in the shifter way. With that in mind, Mark suddenly feels empty in a way he's never felt before, and he knows it's because they haven't mated and Mark wants it so, so badly.

"I want it," Mark says, meeting Jaebum's pale green eyes. "Mate with me." It's not really a question, but that doesn't matter because Jaebum's kissing him. Mark melts into it, allowing Jaebum to keep him upright. They kiss for a long time before Jaebum pulls away, looking at Mark thoughtfully.

"Do you want it where shifters normally put it?" Jaebum asks, referring to the bite. Mark nods, wanting to know, to confirm that Jaebum trusts him that much. Mark knows already that he can trust Jaebum with his life.

In moments, Mark finds himself lying in the middle of his bed on his stomach. Jaebum is straddling him, running strong, sure hands up and down Mark's back. Mark's practically a puddle of arousal and anticipation as Jaebum's hands get closer. Agonizingly slowly, Jaebum leans down to kiss at the back of Mark's neck. 

Mark shivers but remains relaxed and pliant. Jaebum would never truly harm Mark and Mark trusts Jaebum with his all. Jaebum's kisses turn into small nips before Jaebum pulls away. Mark wonders what's going on, but then Jaebum is leaning down and Mark feels sharp teeth, too large and sharp to belong to a human.

He doesn't have a chance to react to this change before those dangerous teeth are piercing his flesh, deeply. Mark grunts but remains still, aware that if he jerks or something of the sort, Jaebum's teeth could do some serious damage. 

As it is, Mark will never doubt the grip and strength of jaguar teeth, ever. He takes a shuddering breath and just, stops moving. Jaebum is careful but ruthless, and ever so slowly, the pain turns into arousal, buzzing down Mark's spine.

He's not sure he likes the vulnerable position he's in, but knowing that it's Jaebum who has him like this, Mark finds himself hardening. Before he can get to full on horny, Jaebum is pulling away very carefully and his sharp teeth is replaced by a very gentle tongue, carefully lapping up any and all hints of blood. Mark sighs, opening his eyes. He can't even remember when he closed them.

Mark shivers from his head to his toes when Jaebum's hand brushes over the mark. Jaebum carefully brushes his hand over it again and Mark whimpers, toes curling. Jaebum huffs in amusement over him before he backs off. Mark's a little sluggish in his movements, but he rolls over onto his back to look up at Jaebum.

Jaebum's watching him, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Wha?" Mark asks, unsure why his words sound slurred. Then again, he's buzzing with a mixture of pleasure and pain, all from Jaebum biting him. Jaebum huffs again and leans down to kiss Mark.

"It'll be really sensitive from now on and you'll react like this a lot," Jaebum informs him. "When anyone touches it?" Mark asks, his words starting to lose the slur, but not yet. Jaebum's pale green eyes flare and something inside Mark responds.

"No," Jaebum says, and his voice is fierce with his possessiveness, "because no one will touch it," it seems like he's growling more than talking and Mark finds that really, really hot. Jaebum calms down though and runs his fingers through Mark's hair. 

"My bite will heal, but the scar will remain. With it, my scent will stay there so everyone knows not to touch you, especially there. They'll be challenging me if they do," Jaebum informs him. Mark nods, understanding why Jaebum had gotten so defensive now.

"Will my bite do the same thing?" Mark asks. Jaebum nods and slowly pulls Mark up. Mark doesn't realize what he's doing until he remembers he has to bite Jaebum back. Now, he's excited and turned on. Jaebum relaxes on his stomach, muscled arms pillowing his head.

Mark gives Jaebum the same treatment of kisses that turn to nips. Jaebum purrs at some point and Mark nuzzles at the back of Jaebum's neck, scenting him. His teeth aren't as big as Jaebum's can be, so he has to bite even deeper. Jaebum tenses for a second and then is pliant throughout the entire process. Mark bites deeply, until Jaebum growls, this low note that Mark knows means he's aroused, not threatened.

Then and only then does Mark pull back. His mark on the back of Jaebum's neck sends a thrill of pleasure down Mark's spine. He watches the way it heals, slowly until only the imprint of Mark's teeth is left behind. Then, Mark reaches up to touch. The second his fingers make contact, Jaebum purrs and growls his arousal and pleasure in the same breath. 

As he does it, Mark understands why Jaebum got so defensive because Mark's never felt so possessive. Something feral claws at him at the mere thought of another touching his mark and he just wants to possess Jaebum, make it clear that the shifter belongs to him in every way possible.

Mark moves so that Jaebum can roll over and then he's on him. Jaebum grunts but accepts the kiss easily. Mark tears at Jaebum's towel, feels Jaebum return the favor. By the time they're both naked, Mark's so hard his dick smacks against his stomach. They're sitting up but Mark doesn't care. Instead, he reaches down and lines Jaebum up. 

The shifter knows, in essence, that even if Mark tears, the vampire will like it and will heal before Jaebum even bottoms out. However, Jaebum still makes a low noise of warning until Mark leans down and kisses him, making the noise change to something lighter.

"Fuck me, now," Mark orders against Jaebum's lips and the shifter can't deny him. The burn of it only makes Mark that much harder and he doesn't allow himself to get used to Jaebum's size. Instead, he wraps his arms around Jaebum's neck and moans as the shifter obeys the orders given to him.

Jaebum fucks Mark hard and pushes deep. To obey Mark, he has to manhandle the vampire in his lap, but he doesn't seem bothered by this. Instead, he keeps a firm grip on Mark's ass and makes the vampire move however way he wants it. Either way, Mark's quickly becoming a fucked out mess and he wants Jaebum to feel as good as him.

Without even giving it much thought, Mark reaches around and presses his fingers to the new mark on the back of Jaebum's neck. Immediately, Jaebum makes a low whining noise and moves his hands from Mark's ass to his hips and pushes him all the way down on his dick. Mark groans, leaning forward and kissing Jaebum hard.

Jaebum returns it but the shifter's pretty distracted by the sensations surrounding him. However, that doesn't stop him from sliding one hand up Mark's spine. Mark feels the movement but that doesn't stop the surge of pure arousal that quakes through him when Jaebum returns the favor of touching his mark.

With such thorough connection, neither one of them last long. Mark isn't helping at all when he starts rolling his hips. They cum together, and Mark feels like he's going to fall apart it's so good. However, Jaebum keeps him together and for a moment, the two of them just sit there, Mark in Jaebum's lap.

"Hey," at the sound of Jaebum's voice, Mark opens his eyes, beyond exhausted but too curious to ignore him. Jaebum shoots him a tired version of his lazy smile and Mark melts even more.

"I love you," Jaebum says and Mark nearly comes again. He had not been expecting that, but the warmth that surges through him at Jaebum's words is all he needs. Mark kisses Jaebum again, smiling against the shifter's lips.

"Love you too." 

And Jaebum's answering smile could put the sun to shame.


End file.
